Bella and the Cullens go to Dartmouth
by NatalieVampGirl
Summary: After Breaking Dawn Bella and the Cullens prepare themselves for their new lives in Dartmouth. Nessie, Jacob and some new additions won't make Bella's first college experience one she would want to remember forever.
1. Chapter 1

***Edited 7/4/2013***

**A/N: I own nothing. ****The italics are Bella's thoughts as she lifts her shield for Edward to hear her.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

** The Test**

"Bella." I heard Edward calling from downstairs. "Bella, love, come on, you don't want us to be late now, do you?"

"I'm coming." I replied nervously and went downstairs.

"Finally Bella, you're here, now let me see what are you going to wear..." Alice mumbled and started to walk towards my bedroom.

"No Alice, not a chance! Don't you dare start dressing me up for college!" I yelled, annoyed and followed my sister in law.

"Calm down Bella." Jasper said and immediately I felt a wave of calmness around me. I hated when he did this, but maybe that was all I needed. To calm down. I was very anxious, considering my being a vampire, and nothing seemed to make me calm down. Well except from Jasper as it seemed now.

"Love, you don't need to act like that, Alice is just being Alice. Like you didn't know she would dress you up for today." Edward said with a grin.

"Edward, I'm not nervous about Alice, I'm nervous about college. My first day of college and the first day I'm leaving Renesmee alone for a whole day. Maybe I shouldn't co-"

I didn't have the chance to finish my sentence as Edward threw himself at me hugging me and comforting me.

"Shh, Bella don't say that and please relax. Everything will be fine and Renesmee is not going to be alone, Esme will be with her and as much as I don't like it so is Jacob. She'll be just fine and we are not going to be that far away from her, if anything happens we'll have time and of course we have Alice with us. There is nothing to worry about, okay?" he said and kept rubbing my back.

I sighed "Okay, fine. Let's see what all that college matter is anyway. But if I don't like it you promise to let go, right?" I asked him and hoped for him to agree.

He held my chin in one hand and wrapped the other around my waist. He held me closer and kissed my in a way that made me forget my own name, let alone the question I had just asked him.

It should be illegal for anyone to kiss like that, even in my vampire mind I thought I started to get dizzy as the minutes past us by. But of course vampires couldn't get dizzy, right?

I wasn't so sure after he pulled away with a huge grin in his face, he probably understood that I wasn't able to force him into answering my question anymore.

But he was wrong, after a minute I thought about college again and stress washed over me for the slightest second, I guess Jasper was playing with my mood again. Maybe that was best though. Everyone was pretty excited about our new beginning here in Dartmouth so I thought about it, they deserved to have some fun, eventually.

"Are you okay now?" Edward asked still with the huge grin on his face. I knew him so well, his expression implied that he won after all and I was in for Dartmouth.

"Anyway, just for today. A test to see if we can fit in. That all I can promise, Edward."

"As you wish, my love. But know I think Alice needs to see you. Be patient, okay?" He said and kissed my hand lightly.

"Fine." I walked to my bedroom and saw Alice waiting for me with some articles of clothing in her hand

"You'll wear these." She said and gave me the clothes.

"Alice you really want me to wear a skirt?" I whispered in shock. Had she lost her mind completely?

"Of course, Rosalie is wearing one, me too and you'll look stunning and it's blue, just like Edward prefers on you. Come on Bella, you know he likes it."

Well I knew he did and that was frustrating. But who would bet against Alice?

No one of course, no one!

"Yeah like both you and Rosalie wearing skirts would comfort me. That makes me even more anxious Alice." I sighed heavily.

"You shouldn't worry about that. You always look stunning, my love, no matter what you wear." Edward's voice came from the bedroom's door and I turned around to face him.

"I'll leave you two alone." Alice said with a big grin. Alice and her vision. If only I could blush I would probably by as red as a tomato right now.

"Come here you silly beautiful vampire." He said and pulled me for a hug.

I cuddled in his chest and my stress washed away immediately.

"I'm sorry Edward, I don't know why I'm being like this, It must be the nerves."

"I'm on it Bella, don't worry." I heard Jasper whisper from the living room and felt relaxed again.

"Thanks Jasper." I murmured from Edwards chest and I heard everyone chuckle.

"Come on sweetheart, put your clothes on, we have to leave." He pulled away and kissed me once more.

"You'll look great in that skirt." He said and left me alone to change in my new outfit.

Two seconds later, I headed to the living room where the rest of my family was waiting for me.

"Finally Bella, you needed twice the time Rosalie needs." Emmett teased and I growled at him.

"Uh scary Bella." He chuckled.

"Emmett it's not the right time to pick on Bella, come on monkey man don't be such a baby." Jasper replied on my behalf.

"I'm not a baby. Rosalie, come on already we need to leave. We need to get out of here. Now!" Emmett yelled impatiently.

"I'm coming babe." Rosalie headed down the stairs and she looked even prettier than ever. Too pretty.

"Wow, Rosalie, you look-" I couldn't find the words to describe her.

"Hot." Emmett finished my thought.

"I don't have enough words to describe you, love. You're breathtaking and I'm a vampire." He chuckle once and then took my hand. "Come on, we're taking my Volvo and Rosalie's car."

"Okay, let the show begin." I sighed heavily and let him drag me out.

Edward, Alice, Jasper and I got into the Volvo and Rosalie with Emmett took her car and we took off for our first day of college together.


	2. Chapter 2

***Edited 7/4/2013***

**Chapter 2**

** Dartmouth**

We got into the Volvo and old memories came back to me from the time Edward used to drive me to Forks High School. But I wasn't nervous then, I knew what was waiting for me at school and most importantly I wasn't a newborn vampire at the time. As much as I hated to be called 'newborn' I was and that was dangerous for every student in Dartmouth.

What if I couldn't keep my control and I attacked anyone? What if I wasn't as careful as the rest of my family was from the years of practice? What if I run in inhuman speed in front of my classmates? What if I do something that a human wouldn't? Have I forgotten to act human already? Was that possible?

"Bella. You'll be fine. Please relax. If that's possible you're making me nervous too." Jasper cried from the backseat of the car.

"I'm sorry Jasper. I'll try my best to stay calm. Promise." I lied; I knew that nothing could calm me now that I've stressed Jasper too.

"Now. What did I tell you? Everything will be perfect. Alice can see that. Calm down or I'll make you." Edward said with an evil smile across his face.

I raised my eyebrow and looked at his evil smile. "What if I don't calm down; what are you going to do to me Edward?" I asked with probably a dirty look on my own face.

"Gross, you guys!" Alice called from the backseat next to Jasper. "Can't you hold yourselves until tonight?"

"Well—" Edward replied and started to lean in forward ignoring Alice completely "I was thinking about this—" he said and held my chin in one hand pulling me in for a kiss.

Thank god we where at a traffic light otherwise we would have caused a traffic accident.

The kiss was like the one he gave me back home. Illegal. Every kiss with Edward after my transformation should be illegal. He didn't have to hold back anymore and I definitely wasn't holding back anything. It was long and romantic; it made me relax more than he intended I guess. He pulled back as the traffic light turned green and the started the engine with my favorite crooked smile on his face.

"Well that was—good-but I have had better anyway." I tried to keep myself from laughing at the look on his face. I loved to tease him like that.

"Have you now?"

"Yep. I do. A lot better than that."

"Okay then I'll stop kissing you, if you don't like it." He teased back.

"You'll stop kissing me? Okay then, but if I kiss you, don't kiss me back." I kissed him passionately and pulled away before he could actually enjoy it.

"You are a little teaser aren't you Bella?" He didn't look disappointed at all.

"You like it."

"I do. I like everything you do and I love you."

I grinned at his words, not that I hadn't heard them before but every time I did it felt different, it felt stronger and made my cold heart melt at his honest words.

"I love you too Edward, more than my own life."

"That's a lot better Bella, thank you."

"You're welcome Jasper." I laughed.

_I can't wait for tonight. You'll have more and more kisses like that one Edward…_

I said through my shield and saw him flashing a big smile.

"Finally we're here." Alice called distracting me from my thoughts.

"We're here? Already?" I panicked.

"Yes love I told you it's close to home. Come on." Edward took my hand and led the way forward.

I could tell that as all of us got out of the cars no one looked toward us, especially Rosalie. That was odd. Really odd.

"Well, its fine I guess." I looked around and everything seemed normal. Like we were normal people. The exact opposite from what had happened the first time my human eyes saw Edward and his family.

_Edward no one is looking, that's good right?_ I talked through my shield again.

"Not exactly love. They haven't noticed us yet we are the parking lot Bella, wait till we get inside."

EPOV

Bella wasn't right about that, some people were looking at us, at my Bella, at her uncovered legs, at Rosalie and Alice as well. It was just like the thoughts I've heard before but this time the thoughts were about my Bella, my wife. That made me so angry. No one had the right to stare at her but me. She was my wife for crying out loud!

"What's wrong Edward, are you okay?" Bella's anxious voice brought me back from my own thoughts and the others around me except my Bella.

"Nothing Bella. He is fine, just a little bit jealous though." Alice replied.

"Edward! You're jealous? Of what?" Bella asked me with a confusion in her eyes.

"Everyone is thinking of how pretty you are my love and of course I'm jealous of that. Indeed you're stunning but I don't like it to be noticed by others, just myself." I wrapped my arm around her waist and the thoughts in my mind got worst.

_Oh no! She has a boyfriend! Great, but still I could give it a shot. Maybe she'll like me and leave him. I wonder if the other two are couples or not. If they aren't that blondie would be great for me to have._

_Oh that was unexpected, a hot girl with a boyfriend. What a waste._

_EDWARD CULLEN! Is anyone staring at Rose bro? Tell me!_

Emmett yelled and I shocked my head. "Yes, they are. At all of us..."

"This isn't good, at all. " Bella said and I hated to give her an excuse to leave college.

"Don't worry, in about a week no one will be talking about us anymore. Especially you, tomorrow you're wearing jeans." I was still angry with the voices in my head but now I remembered that Alice was the one that made Bella wear a skirt. I love the skirt on her, I love to see her long pale perfect legs uncovered. But I was married to her damn it, I had the right to stare at her, to touch her, to kiss her and make love to her. Only me and no one else.

"Edward maybe it's your turn to calm down." Bella hugged me tighter and I hugged her back tuning out the voices in my mind.

"You don't have anything or anyone to be jealous at. I'm you're wife, I love you and nothing is ever going to change that. Never. "She stopped walking and kissed me. That was all I needed, she was right, how could I ever be jealous and afraid of losing her from a pathetic human being, a teenage boy.

We reached the school building and walked in towards the front desk.

"Good morning, may I help you?" The secretary asked me flashing me a huge smile.

"Good morning, we are here to take our schedules."

"Sure, names?"

"Edward, Alice, Emmett Cullen. Jasper and Rosalie Hale and Isabella Swan."

My Bella had to take her maiden name again. We were in college and she couldn't be married. I sighed.

"Okay, here you go. Cullen, Hale, Swan. Have a nice day."

"Thank you."

"Isabella?"

"Bella that's your full name. I didn't say Isabella Marie did I?" I laughed at her expression.

"You'd better!"

"Come on, is a cloudy day, lets go outside, our first class is in an hour."

"Oh okay. Let's enjoy the sun then."

"I would love to see everyone's expression once we start sparkling. That would be fun." Emmett laughed as we walked outside.

"Don't be a jerk Emmett. Behave." Rosalie slapped the back of his head and he laughed even harder.

"I'm gonna call home to check on Renesmee. She should be awake by now."

"She is going to call you herself in 5 minutes Bella." Alice reminded Bella of her abilities once more.

"It doesn't matter. I'm gonna call her now. I'll be right back." she kissed my on the lips and walked away.

"You don't have to leave Bella" I grabbed her hand and pulled her closer.

"Do you want everyone to hear me talking to our daughter Edward?"She raised one perfect eyebrow.

"I guess not. Hurry back to me."

"Always sweetie."

BPOV

I dialed the number and waited for my daughter to answer.

"Mommy?"

"Hey honey. Good morning, when did you wake up?"

"Ten minutes ago. How's Dartmouth? Are you having fun? You shouldn't have called, you could text me mom. You are supposed to have fun not calling me."

"You're my daughter of course I'm going to call you. Is Jake there?"

"No, mom, Jake is with the pack but he'll be here in an hour or so. Grandma is with me. Now go and don't call me again. I'm fine. Have fun. I love you and kiss Dad from me. Bye."

She hang up before I could tell her I loved her too so I just followed her instructions and text her.

After I finished texting I turned towards my family and start walking when I heard some footsteps coming behind me.

"Good morning beautiful. I'm Jason and you are?" The strange guy held his hand out for a friendly handshaking. I didn't want to scary him with my cold touch but I shook his hand quickly. Hopefully quickly enough for him not to realize how cold my hand was.

"I'm Bella. Bella Swan. Nice to meet to Jason." I tried to turn around and he blocked my way.

"You're new here? If you lived in New Hampshire I would've notice you before. You're the kind of girls that don't pass unnoticeable Bella." He was dangerously close to me and I could taste his breath in my mouth, his blood running up and down his body. I needed him to back off before it was too late.

_Edward, help, take him away. I can't smell him anymore. HELP ME!_

Thankfully Edward came fast enough and Jason took a step back allowing me to breathe again.

"Hello I'm Edward Cullen, her boyfriend and you are?" He said holding his one hand tight around my waist and the other one out to shake is hand. Apparently Edward didn't mind at all that his hand was cold and hard as a stone. He actually seemed to enjoy himself as he put a little too much effort to shake Jason's hand. Jason's face twisted and I could tell he was in pain.

I cleared my throat and Edward released his hand. Jason sighed in relief.

"It was nice meeting you Jason but we have to go." I pulled Edward away but apparently our little conversation was not over.

"Nice to meet you too Bella. I hope we can catch up some more. Bye sweets."

I felt Edward stiffen, he was really mad about the 'sweets' comment.

I didn't reply and pulled Edward further.

"Calm down Edward. It's just the first day. What are you gonna do if another one talks to me? Bite him? Come on, let it go or otherwise—" I got cut off. He didn't want me to leave college.

"Nothing, I'm fine love, really. Just the word 'sweets' doesn't suit you."

If only I could blush.

"Lets go and sit."

Once we reached our table Emmett had a huge grin in his face.

"What happened Bella? Killed anyone already? Or did my brother save the poor human." He literally laughed that loud that almost the whole campus turned to our table and stared at him.

"Shut up Em! Everyone is staring at us." Rosalie slapped the back of his head again. Really hard this time.

"Rose! Stop doing that already! It hurts" He start laughing as soon as he pronounced the word 'hurts', nothing could hurt that much to him and I had to laugh too.

"See… she is laughing too. Why don't you slap her too?"

Edward growled at his brother and Emmett kept laughing harder and harder.

"Oh god. This day is going to be too long." Jasper cried out

I remembered the promise I gave my daughter and turned around to kiss Edward on the cheek whispering "from Renesmee" and let go of him again.

He pulled closer again and kissed me on the lips slowly whispering "from me" in my mouth.

If we weren't at school I would just grabbed him and kissed him all over.

Jasper cleared his throat.

"The day is bad enough without you two lovebirds kissing around."

I laughed and pulled away from Edward but not away enough, my lower lip was almost in between his lips again and I whispered "tonight" and finally pulled away to face the rest of my family staring with a twisted face.

"Anyway, I have my first class with Bella and Emmett. Jas you have Edward and Rosalie. We have to go before we start sparkling in front of everyone." Alice stood up and pulled me with her and we met Emmett in front of our table.

"Don't worry bros. I'll be keeping an eye on both of them. Watch out for my Rose. Kay?"

Edward stood up and pulled me in for a last kiss.

"Be careful." He told me and turned to Emmett. "And Emmett, you better be keeping an eye on them. Come on Rose, Jas. Lets go."

Alice grabbed my hand and Emmett followed behind us looking around the campus.

Edward turned once again and mouthed the words 'I love you' before he disappeared.

_I love you too..._


	3. Chapter 3

***Edited 7/4/2013***

**Chapter 3**

**First Day**

"Oh-no!" Alice yelled in front of me.

"What Alice? What did you see? What?" I grabbed her from both side and made her focus on me."Tell me."

"You're not going to like this Bella, at all. Or Edward for that matter. He's gonna be furious."

"Furious with what? Alice you're freaking me out."

"Well you'll find out, just walk into the classroom Bella." She made me turn around and then pushed me into the classroom.

And then I saw it. The reason why Edward would be furious. The reason why this day would be very, very long.

Jason was sitting at the only free table, well not the only free table but one of the two free tables in the class. It would be hopeless to ask from Alice to sit with me and Emmett with Jason so I just sighed and hoped that Edward wouldn't find out about this. Not until class was over at least.

"Oh no Alice. Please don't do this to me." I begged her despite the fact that it was hopeless.

"I'm sorry Bella but I can't help you." She wasn't sorry at all. There was something about her behavior that I didn't like, at all, she seemed entertained?

"What did you see Alice? What's going to happen that you find so amusing?"

"Nothing too weird Bella, you'll see for your self." She walked over to Emmett and sat down with a huge smile on her face. I hated when she did that.

"Come on little sis. I'm here, if he touches one hair of your head I'll throw him out of the window." He really sounded like he was going to do it. But of course he would, he is Emmett.

I walked slowly over to the last free table now and sat myself as far from Jason as I could, which oddly reminded me of the day that I did this in Biology class next to Edward; without even noticing I smiled to myself .

"You have the most beautiful smile I've ever seen Bella." Jason commented next to me.

I didn't turn to face him and simply said "thanks".

"So where is your boyfriend? Edwin?"

Edwin? Oh come on, it's just what Charlie said when I first talked to him about Edward.

"Edward, his name is Edward." I snapped back.

"Oh sorry, Edward then. So where is he? He left you alone?"

I could hear the joy behind his words. I wanted to shout at him that Edward was my husband damn it! But I had to control myself.

"No, of course not. He isn't with me in this class. But I'm not alone either, I'm here with his brother and sister and my best friend." He didn't even turn his head to see them.

"0h ok. But still, your boyfriend isn't here and that's the important thing Bella. For an hour I get to have you all for myself."

He what? I hoped that Edward hadn't heard that or Emmett for that matter. I thought to myself.

"So, how old are you? How long have you been dating this guy? Are you happy with him?"

He went on and on asking me all kind of questions, it was like a déjà vu, like a weird version of Mike Newton. Although Mike never had the nerve to go against Edward, in person at least because I knew that he was thinking all kinds of weird things as well.

I wasn't paying attention at first but that made him even more irritable.

"Sweets are you even listening to me?" He asked me 10 seconds later.

"To be honest, no. I'm trying to pay attention to the teacher Jason. Maybe you should try it some time." I snapped.

"Oh fierce. I like it. We're so gonna have some fun together sweets." Well that was it. I had enough of him and thank God the bell rang on time.

"Okay enough with the 'sweets' already." I gasped.

"Wow. I like it even more…." I was ready to slap him when I felt someone holding my hand.

"Enough Bella, you don't wanna do that, trust me." Alice whispered in my ear.

"Maybe I do Alice. I had enough of him."

"No you don't, that will only make things worst Bella. Now come on."

"Do you want me to take care of him sis?" Emmett was ready to actually throw him out of the window.

"No Emmett don't." I grabbed his hand and without anyone noticing us, I dragged him out of the class.

Jason had no idea of what was happening as I walked with Emmett and Alice outside.

I saw him from the corner of my eye checking me out and I ran to Edward. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I kissed him passionately wrapping my own hands around his neck and pulling him closer to me. He pulled away after a second with a huge grin on his face.

"Well I missed you too." He kissed the top of my nose and took my hand. "But what was that for? Aren't you the one how said that we should keep it down? Not that I object, just asking."

Oh please, he didn't even try to hide his happiness about it.

Well yeah, indeed, I was the one who said that we should keep it down, but that was for Emmett and Rose, after a huge hour with Jason mumbling about me and Edward I was definitely beyond that.

"Yep, that's right. But if you don't mind I don't want it any more. Why should we keep it down? We are together and happy, why should we hide that anyway?"

We were walking towards the cafeteria now and it felt just like Forks—everyone was staring at us—but I didn't mind that much, at least they would know that Edward is my boyfriend and I'm his girlfriend. I really liked that.

"No reason of hiding. Okay then. As you wish my love." He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to sit on his lap.

Alice already had picked some food that no one would eat and we all sat together.

"I could get used to this you now." I cuddled into his arms and he pulled me even closer if that was possible.

"That's exactly what I want you to do." He kissed my neck and I sighed.

"Oh get a room you two."

"Stop it Emmett." Rosalie tried to slap the back of his head again but failed when Emmett turned and she slapped him on the face.

"ROSALIE. ENOUGH." He really looked angry this time.

"I'm sorry baby but you weren't suppose to turn Emmett." She snapped back and then slapped the back of his head successfully this time.

The rest of the day passed slowly as I walked from one class to another.

Finally the bell rang and it was time to leave.

"Do you want to go hunting bro? The girls can drive home and we could go hunting together, like old times." Emmett raised his hand for a high five and Edward gave him a funny look.

"What?"

"Nothing Em. Nothing. Let's get the girls home first. I wanna see my daughter and then we could go, okay?"

"Sure thing. I missed Nessie too. That little monster."

"How can anyone not miss her?" I heard Rose comment, it was a good thing to know that my daughter was so lovable. Rosalie would love any kid but Nessie was more than just a kid to her, she was the one who helped me and I was grateful for that and definitely not jealous oftheir bond.

We got into Edward's car and drove away and I was finally able to breathe again though it was totally unnecessary. Just a habit from my human years.

"Its good isn't it? Being able to breathe even when you don't actually need it?"

"It is Jasper. I never knew what you were through every time I was around but now I do. I'm sorry." I apologized although I didn't know exactly what for. For smelling so good and appealing to my vampire family or any vampire for that matter?

"Don't apologize Bella, now everything is perfect. Finally."

Finally.

We were happy again and starting a new life. Even though I missed Forks, I didn't want to go back just yet. That place held so many memories, both good and bad, that I needed a break from, right now. I needed to be myself, a married vampire teenage mom.

Edward held my hand and we were almost near home, to our daughter.


	4. Chapter 4

***Edited 7/4/2013***

**Chapter 4**

**Troubles (part 1)**

"Mommy, Daddy!"

Renesmee yelled from the top of the stairs, I run up and met her halfway down.

"Oh baby I missed you so, so much all day! How are you?" I asked her as I spun her around.

She laughed. "Mom calm down, I may not get nauseated but still, calm down it hasn't even been a full day, only a couple of hours."

She was right but still I felt like I hadn't held her forever. I wanted to never let go of her. It felt so much safer when she was in my arms.

"You're right but I've missed you."

"Can I get a hug or not?" Edward asked her and immediately she jumped into his arms and he spun her around like I did.

"Now who needs to calm down?" I teased both of them.

"I missed you honey."

"I missed you too Dad." She kissed his cheek and then they both turned to look at me.

"So? Are you in for a family hug or not Mom?" They both hugged me tight and then the rest of them came to join us.

"Uh you guys, we're a big silly family you know that don't you?" Alice giggled.

"At least we're a family. Welcome back kids, how was school today?" Esme asked.

"It was nice Esme thanks for asking, how was your day here? Did Jake came at all?"

"No and he didn't even call all day, Nessie was getting anxious and she wanted to call him but I thought it would be better if you were here with her."

"Thank you Esmee, we will call him now." I was getting pretty anxious myself.

_Edward what do you thing happened to him? _I asked him through my shield.

He gave me a hard look which meant that he had no clue either.

Oh please, please let him be ok. The last thing we need now is troubles; we're doing great so far.

"Come on honey, let's call him, shall we?" I pulled my daughter in for a comfort hug and she sighed.

"Mom-"

"No. He is fine okay? Now let's call him." I cut her off. I don't know if I was prepared for something bad, let alone her.

"Okay." She sighed again as we walked into the house.

I quickly grabbed the phone and dialed the number while Nessie and Edward sat at the couch and I sat next to them while I waited for Jake to pick up.

I waited for him to pick up but his phone went to voicemail.

_Hey, this is Jake. I can't pick up right now but leave me a message if you will and I'll get back to you, thanks._

"Jacob Black you better call me back when you get my call. You better." I yelled and pressed 'end'.

"Voicemail? Seriously? What the hell is wrong with him? Why is he doing this to me? I'm sick of worrying mom! What if something bad has happened to him?" Nessie started crying and Edward hugged her as she sobbed in his arms.

"Shhh, don't cry honey. He is fine; don't cry for him Sweetheart."

She sobbed even harder and then I felt Jasper appearing to calm her down.

"Come on, you need to rest." Edward carried her to her room and Jasper went with them.

Edward hated to see her crying like that and I knew he was mad at Jacob.

"Keep calling him. If only I find him!" He whispered to me.

I quickly picked up the phone and called him again and again but no answer.

"Maybe he went to the vet Bella." Rose chuckled to herself and Emmett laughed out loud.

"Good one babe." He hugged her and took her upstairs.

I had a crying heartbroken girl on the house.

"Just keep it quiet Em!" I warned him.

"I'll try but no promises Bells. Sorry." He chuckled again.

I ignored him and called Jake again but no answer.

I sighed; should I just call Seth? I didn't really want to bother him but I had to find out what was wrong.

I dialed the number and luckily Seth answered.

"Hey Bella! What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing really, I was wondering if you have heard from Jacob cause he isn't answering his cell phone and Renesmee is getting worried." I didn't want to sound anxious or afraid of what might have happened to him.

"Umm, well… he didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Now I was getting worried.

"Umm maybe it'll be better if he tells you, not me." He hesitated.

"Seth…" I warned him. "Tell me. Now."

"Don't get angry with him Bella, he had to."

He had to what? What is going on?

"He had to what Seth? Where is he?"

"Ummm...Forks…" he sounded afraid to tell me.

"FORKS?As in WASHINGTON? Why?" I was really pissed off and afraid at the same time.

"Well he had some Alpha stuff to take care of; he'll be back tomorrow though, no worries." He sounded as if he was trying to be cheerful but he totally failed.

"What is he doing in Forks and what Alpha stuff? What are you not telling me Seth?" I demanded.

"Bella I can't say any more, I'll have him call you ASAP, okay?"

"No it's not okay, you will tell me right now." I growled at him.

"I can't, Alpha commands Bella, you know I can't, I'm sorry, I gotta go now tell Nessie I said hi and not to worry about Jake okay? See ya bye." he hung up.

Alpha commands? Jake never ordered anyone if it was not a vital situation. It was bad.

I had to tell Edward immediately.


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

***Edited 7/4/2013***

**Chapter 4**

**Troubles (part 2)**

**EPOV**

Renesmee cried for a while but then with Jasper's help she drifted to sleep and humbled Jake's name for a couple of times until her sobs stopped and she was fully asleep.

I could hear Bella calling over and over again Jacob but there was no answer.

What was his deal anyway?

After everything that had happened and the way he was tied to my daughter I had no choice left but to accept the fact that he will be here for a long time.

When we had to leave Forks he made a deal with the pack and moved here, he didn't move in with us cause I would have ripped his throat off but he had a permanent residence near by. The rest of the pack was still in Forks but Jake visited them almost every second night just in case.

He should have been back by now. Although I hated him for imprinting on my daughter I was truly grateful at the same time for saving her when we needed his help and the pack's.

And now what?

After the Volturi fight and after we moved here I thought that somehow we could be happy for a long amount of time.

_If only Alice could see him!_

_If only I find him! He was in big trouble. That was for sure._

_Bella is calling Seth?_

_That's weird; she must be worrying about Jake…_

"_Hey Bella! What's up?"_ I heard Seth answering his phone.

"_Nothing really, I was wondering if you have heard from Jacob cause he isn't answering his cell phone and Renesmee is getting worried."_ Bella answered back.

"_Umm, well… he didn't tell you?"_

That was it. What was he hiding?

"_Tell me what?"_

"_Umm maybe it'll be better if he tells you, not me."_

"_Seth…" _She warned him_. "Tell me. Now."_

"_Don't get angry with him Bella, he had to."_

_He had to what? Come on Seth. What did he do?_

"_He had to what Seth? Where is he?"_

"_Ummm...Forks…"_

FORKS? He was still there? Why? Something huge must have happened.

"_FORKS? As in WASHINGTON? Why?"_

"_Well he had some Alpha stuff to take care of; he'll be back tomorrow though, no worries."_

Alpha stuff? Okay, I get that. He had to take care of his pack but why didn't he tell us?

"_What is he doing in Forks and what Alpha stuff? What are you not telling me Seth?" _Bella demanded, she was really pissed off.

"_Bella I can't say any more, I'll have him call you ASAP okay?"_

"_No it's not okay, you will tell me right now," S_he growled at him.

"_I can't, Alpha commands Bella, you know I can't, I'm sorry, I gotta go now tell Nessie I said hi and not to worry about Jake okay? See ya bye." _he hung up.

Alpha commands? He never ordered anyone, he thought it violated their free will and he couldn't have them obeying his orders.

But now he did it?

Weird.

But Jake is a big boy and he knows what he is doing…

At least I hope so…

I left Renesmee in her room and run downstairs; Bella was sitting in the couch which was strange because she almost never sits there. Not if someone doesn't remind her that she has to sit from time to time like humans do.

I sat next to her and took her in my arms.

She sighed.

"Edward, what do you thing happened?"

_I have no clue my love._

"I don't know Bella. But Seth told you not to worry remember? So now please don't worry. I already have Renesmee crying over him and she needs consulting; so please put yourself together and let her do the crying for him this time okay?"

Maybe I was cruel but I really hated to see her in this condition over him. I have had enough of it while she was human.

"Edward I'm not like this for Jake, I'm like this because of Nessie; she's been through enough and I wanted some peace for her. We moved here to have a normal life, as normal as vampires can have but still; and now something is wrong with Jake. Why can't we just have a normal life for a while? It that so hard?"

I held her tighter and rubber her arm.

"Shhh… I'm sure he is fine."

"I hope so…"

"I'm sure of it. Now, what do you wanna do tonight?"

"Nothing, really, maybe we should just stay and see what happens with Jake, okay?" She said and kissed me on the lips.

That was all I needed.

I kissed her back and more passionately.

"I missed you so much today… I love you Bella."

"I love you too…and I love it when you get jealous too." She giggled.

"Do you? He is lucky I didn't rip his hand off today, if he says on more thing to you tomorrow I swear I will!"

I kissed her more passionately and pulled her closer to me.

"You're mine, only mine!"

She giggled once more and kissed me back.

After a minute she pulled away.

"We can't sweetie. Our daughter is upstairs and she is hurt, we can't."

But I could definitely see it in her eyes that she wanted it as bad as I did.

"Of course we can. Let's go to our house, shall we?"

"No, I want to be here if something happens. Besides you promised Emmett to go hunting remember?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Fine but you owe me one!"

"No I don't! "

"Yes you do you little tease!"

"Ed you ready? Come on bro! Let's hunt!"

"I'm coming Em one second!"

_Oh please…like they don't have all night. I know you can hear me, get your butt out here now._

I laughed. He was right, we had all night.

"What is he telling you!? Emmett, shut up." Bella yelled.

"Whatever Bells, tell him to come or I'll keep going, you know it can get worst…" He laughed out loud and I hissed.

"Okay enough. Go Edward, its okay, I'll call you if something happens okay? Bye." she kissed me once more and I left.


	6. Chapter 5

***Edited 7/4/2013***

**Chapter 5**

**Back home**

**Bella POV**

Okay so basically when Seth says 'alpha command' and I freak out it is my fault only.

But on the other hand, its Jacob's fault because he had to know better than that! You don't give that kind of command.

And now, a week later, here we are again. Back at the one place that we all loved so much and it hurt to leave it in the first place.

Forks.

After Edward and Emmett left a week ago to go hunting I called Jake again and only God knows what I told him to force the truth out of him; and in the end I did.

You see, Jake had been hiding a lot of things from us lately, for one what he was doing at Forks so frequently and his sister's relationship with his friend Paul.

We all knew that he imprinted on her but Jake never talked us anything about it.

Although we only had a week to prepare ourselves we are back here in Forks to attend Rachel's and Paul's wedding in three days from now.

And the only 'alpha command' was for Seth to shut up and not to tell us the news yet until everything was ready and Jake could come home to tell us in person.

Alice, Nessie and Esmee had been super excited for the wedding, more than Rachel herself I think. But who could blame them?

Everything had been so tense around here, they all needed something to distract them from the 'new life routine' and do something funny, exciting and something that basically included dress up, partying and most of all, Forks.

Even though I was so happy for this wedding and something to put my mind at ease I still had a lot of unoccupied space to think of everything else; my daughter, how now seemed more like a grown-up five-year old than a toddler.

My parents who would never know anything, although my dad was really happy with Leah's mom, Sue. I wondered if Charlie would ever be allowed to know the truth; although I knew how dangerous that would be but the Volturi were really beaten up now. I don't even want to think what is going to happen if they would ever come back. No, Charlie would never know about our 'supernatural world'; well parts of it actually, he already had seen Jake in wolf form.

I was deeply in thoughts and unaware that we already arrived at my dad's house to visit him.

Officially we arrived this afternoon but the truth was that we arrived around midnight and used the extra time to hunt and get back to our 'Forks life' and to be honest it was really refreshing and awesome. I couldn't bring myself to actually find anything that I didn't miss while we were gone.

Even though I didn't need air that much, Forks' air felt different. Familiar in a very, very homesick way; I missed the air and my lungs couldn't get enough of it. The sounds were different; Forks was really quiet and of course Forks was really, lovingly so, rainy. That's right, I missed the rain too. A lot. Back in Dartmouth I couldn't get out as much because of the sunny days, that were plenty in comparison to Forks, but the one and only day that I've been here I feel so different myself.

I feel like the old Bella. Sort of. Not the human girl I was, obviously not, but the newborn vampire that left Forks to protect her and her family's reputation.

My dad insisted that we must visit him for dinner because he missed us a lot, truth be told I missed him more than anything and I wanted to see how he's been with Sue and their new life. My dad was really happy with her around but he said that he won't make the same mistake twice, always referred to marriage and not the woman of course. Marriage spoils romance - his words not mine.

I never actually thought of him as the romantic type of guy but I guess a lot has changed since we left. Sue still lived in her old house but as Jake told me she used to spend the day and late night hours with my dad at our place; well…his place I guess.

Thinking about my dad and another woman isn't the best thing.

Speaking about couples, the one couple that I don't want to see is Mike and Jessica. I don't remember much about them and how annoying they were, however according to Alice I couldn't stand Mike and neither could Edward… to be honest though I would like to see them just so I… I don't know...Observe maybe?

Anyway…

We were so close to my old house that I could smell things, my dad, Sue, a lot of other things that were definitely plenty of food that would go wasted because none of us would eat, well we had Jake with us so I guess none all of them would go wasted.

We were on Edward's Volvo because simply he could not leave the poor thing alone in Dartmouth - his words not mine - so he told Emmett to drive it back here while the rest of us would travel by plane; which simply didn't happened because Emmett wanted to take his car back with him too and so that left us no other option.

Edward and Emmett left a couple of hours earlier so that they could be back in time like the rest of us to go hunting all together. I insisted on going with him but of course he would let me to. So he drove back alone.

The good thing I suppose was that he and Emmett would take most of our luggages not that we need that many clothes with us since we would only be gone for a week and a half but it was all part of Alice's, Nessie's and Rosie's dress up thing.

Jacob came along with us because he 'missed Nessie' but I knew he needed a break from all the wedding preparations down at La Push.

"Mommy mommy! We're here!" Nessie yelled and interrupted my thoughts.

"That smells wonderful, man, am I hungry or what. Lets eat!"Jake jumped off of the car and Nessie danced her way towards the house.

"Are you okay love?" Edward asked me as he opened the door and held out a hand for me. He wrapped his hands around my waist and gave me no time to answer as he kissed me passionately.

After a few seconds I was able to speak again. "Yeah, I'm just overwhelmed and excited to be here again, that's all."

He looked at my eyes intently and asked me again, "What's wrong Bella?"

Damn it! Why can't I convince him? The truth was that I was concerned about my dad's reaction to my now very, very grown-up daughter; I hoped he wouldn't notice as much as we do but still, Nessie is not the little baby she was when we left town.

I thought about it a brief second and then I lifted my shield so that Jake and Nessie couldn't hear us.

_Edward, I'm scared. What if Charlie sees how much Nessie grew-up?_

He sighed "He is not, and even if he sees it I will listen to it and we'll figure something out. We have our plan." He kissed my forehead and leaded the way.

Our 'plan' was to leave it to Charlie and his wrong assumptions about us and everything around our little 'supernatural world'.

Time with Charlie and Sue was great. I was not right about the food amount and that got me worried; Charlie said that Sue considered we wouldn't eat that much because of the habitant change and she gave me an understanding wink. She was really, really good to my father and I could see that she was the one person that kept my Dad sane with all of these weird things around him.

Sue was really used to be around werewolf's appetites and Jake had nothing to worry about and he really ate all the food she prepared.

I was fully aware of Charlie's wide eyes as he observed Nessie and I could tell that he really was aware of her rapid growth but he didn't say much; not that I needed him to actually speak the words.

_He knows right?_ I asked Edward and he nodded in amusement, from all the things he nodded with amusement while my face was simple horror!

Charlie asked us about school and new life and all. Luckily Edward was a lifesaver and answered all the questions because simply I wasn't in the mood to concentrate in anything but my daughter's behavior and Charlie's observation.

Finally the night came to an end and we promised Charlie to see him again before the wedding.

It was really weird and fascinating at the same time to see him with Sue by his side. He looked really happy and I was happy to be able to be around to see that.

The way back home was quiet, I wanted to ask Edward what was so funny at Charlie's thoughts but I wanted us to be alone.

By the time we got really close I could smell my family again but there was something I couldn't remember. I had smelled that before but I couldn't recall it person.

_That smell…_

I turned to Edward's side and looked at him and I sure looked scary because he really looked frightened.

"Its not! Tell me it's not what I think it is." I yelled at him.

"Its not my fault honey, don't be mad at me. They found out we're all coming and they just wanted to say 'hi' no big deal. Relax, let's go inside, be polite please…" He begged and stepped out to help me. As soon as I was out we started walking towards the house and I could hear them talking.

"Edward I—"

"Everything will be fine. I love you." He kissed my forehead and opened the door.

Nessie stepped in and I saw some strawberry blond hair coming flying towards us.

"Edward, I missed you!" She said and hugged him.


	7. Chapter 6

***Edited 7/4/2013***

**Chapter 6**

**Visitor**

She hugged him. And it was not a friendly hug.

"Tanya." He greeted her and stepped away "You look good." He commented.

"Aw thank you Edward, you look…simply...exquisite!" She grabbed his hand again.

"Ahem…hello Tanya." I cleared my throat and greeted her but still she didn't dropped his hand.

She was here for some fun wasn't she? Well my 'dear' Tanya, if fun is what you want, then fun is what you'll get.

I extended my hand to shake hers and she replied shaking mine with the hand that wasn't holding my husband.

"What a lovely surprise, what are you doing here Tanya?" I wanted to puke, however I was grateful for her help against the Volturi but still, that didn't mean that I would share my husband with her just to thank her.

Something is really wrong with me because I'm more jealous than I ever had been around her and Edward. But honestly I'm a vampire now and as hard it is for me to believe that I'm as pretty as her; if not prettier.

"Well I found out that you're all back and I thought I should come and say 'hi'." She replied saying just what Edward had told me on our way here.

"Is that so? Well thank you then. How long do you plan on staying anyway?" I know I wasn't polite at all but I couldn't help it. She had that awful fake innocent smile upon her face that I wanted to slap it out of her, and I was a vampire - a newborn - I had the needed strength.

"Aren't you happy to see me Bella? Because I'm very happy to see you all." She looked at Edward when she said that and it was obvious that she only meant him.

_Calm down Bella…you can handle her… I'm the one that's married to Edward and not her... so there's really no point… I mustn't be such a bitch to her…_

Really no point…

The woman was throwing daggers at me!

"Well of course we are. Isn't it right baby?" I asked Edward and leaned in to kiss him. Luckily he got my mood and didn't freak out on me for acting like that. He actually chuckled a little; I was hoping it was only for Tanya's thoughts and not my move.

_You stop laughing Edward Cullen and help me here… I know I'm being a bitch but honestly can you blame me?_

He pulled away from our kiss and gave a reassuring look. "Not at all baby. I love you." He said and pecked my lips again.

If only looks could kill and I wasn't bulletproof I'm sure I would be dead by now! Take that! He is MINE.

EPOV

Bella had absolutely no reason to be like that but damn it I loved it.

Tanya's hand was still on mine and I politely shook it off of me.

"Why don't we go sit?" I pulled Bella to sit beside me and Tanya lost no time to sit on my other side.

"So what brings you here Tanya?" Esmee asked again and silently prayed that she wasn't being rude.

"Well, Kate is with Garret and I was left alone so I thought I should come and spend some quality time with my family." She smiled a wide, polite smile that made Esmee feel pity for her loneliness. Esmee was too good for her own good sometimes.

"Aw honey, you did well. It's our pleasure to have you here, though we won't stay long, we're here only for a wedding and then we'll get back to Dartmouth." W_as that too much information Edward?_ She thought a moment later.

_Dartmouth. Why not…_

"Well, if I'm not so much of a pain I could come with you. It would be nice to travel around I guess. Can I Esmee?" She asked her with that pout on her lips. Damn it! That always worked on Esmee.

_Look at the poor thing. Can she Edward? I don't want to make a huge deal of it._ Esmee asked me silently.

The rest of them were not so excited to have her.

I turned my head to my Bella.

_I don't know Edward… we're staying about a week... Maybe she will get bored..._

My Bella.

She was always so kind.

"Well, sure Tanya, you could come." I answered her question.

_You want me to come? _

"Thank you Edward." She leaned in and kissed my cheek and smiled a wide smile.

"Ahem, I think it's late…we should get Nessie to bed." Bella stood up and pick Nessie. She was sleeping silently curled up in a ball next to Bella on the couch.

"You still live in that cottage right?" Tanya asked and what she had in mind was disturbing.

"Yes we do Tanya. My wife, my daughter and I still live there, you are welcome to stay in one of the rooms upstairs if you want. Although I would have to ask you to be a little moderate because we have a wedding to attend to and the wolves wouldn't be so excited to see you around here, as for the wedding I'm sure that-"

"Oh please Edward do you honestly believe that I would want to go to that wedding? The smell would kill me. How can you guys handle it anyway? Please, I promise I'll be as quiet as a mouse and I'll be waiting patiently for our departure back to Dartmouth. I'll be good, promise. Now if you excuse me I would like to go upstairs and change and then maybe go hunting; would you like to join me?"She gave me a seductive smile and a wink. A wink; wouldn't that woman ever learn?

_Oh I know what I'm gonna say... Bella would love this… but Tanya…not so much…_

"Well I'm afraid I have other occupations for this night and every night but thank you Tanya. Come on sweetie lets go home. I missed you…" And with that I took Nessie from Bella's arms and wrapped my other arm around her tiny waist. The look on Tanya's face was indeed priceless but the pictures from Tanya's head wouldn't let me enjoy it.

"How was that my love?" I asked her as we headed for the door.

"Excellent and I'm taking that as a promise right?" She gave me a naughty smile and if I didn't need all my strength not to attack her right now.

_Oh Edward… wait till you two get home..._

"Sorry Jazz. Goodnight everyone see you tomorrow." I turned one last time to say goodnight and then left. Finally!

The walk back home was truly refreshing. I forgot how much I loved this place and what it really meant to us.

My family wanted everything to be ready when we would get back from our honeymoon and I really give them credit for it; the cottage was beautiful. Things got bad and I had no chance to really see it after we came back but they insisted that I must see it even once. Our house. Bella's and mine. Our daughter's. My family's.

I still can't believe it.

I have a breathtakingly beautiful wife and the cutest daughter ever. Bella made me a father. She gave me a daughter and she lived despite her bad health.

I shuddered at the thought of losing her and hugged her tighter beside me.

"Edward? Baby, what's wrong?"

"Nothing my love. Nothing. I just can't believe that I'm this lucky; to have my girls in my arms and going home. I love you Bella, I always did and I always will." I kissed her passionately and I couldn't help it but hug her tighter.

"I know, it seems like a dream but its not. Its true and we love you too. Always did always will."

"Man vampires really get mushy sometimes."

"Jake? What the hell?" I whispered in the dark.

"Relax I'm only here to check on Nessie. It took you long enough to bring her back home."

"Sorry we didn't ask you opinion first! And you really had to come all the way down here for that?" I whispered again.

"Well mostly but I have another one; that redhead is not coming to the wedding is she?" He asked.

"No Jacob of course not Tanya will stay here."

"Okay then, now get Nessie to her bed." Jacob kissed her forehead and whispered "I love you Princess."

"Ahem, enough with the sweet talk Jacob, goodnight." I pushed him away and wrapped my arm around her waist again.

"That wasn't polite honey." She murmured.

"I don't care, he told her he loves her and he called her Princess, my baby daughter." I murmured.

"Don't be like that. She is your baby daughter but she is not going to be for ever." She leaned forward and kissed my pouted lips and sucked a little. "Come on lets go home, okay?"

Several minutes later and we were finally home. I walked to Nessie's room and put her in her bed, kissed her cheeks and whispered my goodnight as did Bella. We sat there for a moment and we observed our daughter sleeping peaceful.

"Thank you." I whispered in h erear after a few minutes.

"Thank you too. " She replied.

I rested my forehead on her shoulder and hugged her tighter. "No Bella. I am the one that should thank you, you were brave and I was selfish, I wanted you alive no matter what but when I held her, when she looked into my eyes and I could see you through those beautiful brown eyes, that was the moment where I really felt, I don't know… maybe that was when I considered my self as not the monster I am. How could I ever be able to have created a life if I was that kind of predator? So maybe you were right all along, like you always are after all." I chuckled humorlessly.

"Hey, look at me." She turned into my arms so that I could look at her. "You are not the monster you thought you were, of course not. Look at you daughter." We both turned to look at her, "Do you really think that some kind of monster could ever give life to her? You really believe that? That she and her parents are monsters?" She didn't give him any time to answer. "No. We're not, none of us. You explained it to me back then, when I found out what you are. Edward we are what we are but we chose to act different that other of our kind. Now stop."

"As you wish my love." I swept her into my arms and the next thing I know I was in bed and she was on top of me.

"This is going to be a long night." I said between kisses.


	8. Chapter 7

***Edited 7/4/2013***

**Chapter 7**

**La Push**

"Alice you do realize that today is not the actual wedding right?" I tried to be as calm as I could but she was not helping me…at all.

"Ah ha, yep. Why?" She played innocent.

"Because this is ridiculous." I pointed at my poor daughter that was standing in the middle of her bedroom wearing a pink fluffy thing.

"You don't like it?" She asked me like it was a crime not to like that… thing…

"What it is that thing anyway?" I asked.

"It's just a dress Bella, nothing to worry about." She smiled and got up. She walked to the bathroom and returned with a bag of cosmetics. She pulled out a chair from the dresser and placed it next to Renesmee.

"Okay Nessie, let's see what we have here." She opened the bag and pulled out a tube. "Just a little of this and you'll look perfect." She commented as she opened it and applied some on Nessie's lips before closing it again and putting it back on the bag. "Yep! Now you're perfect." She clapped her hands and I rolled my eyes.

"She always looks perfect Alice."

"Thanks momma! Can I go now auntie?" She asked cheerfully.

"No you can't. First of all you need to change; there is no way you're getting out of this house wearing that!" I said looking at Alice. "Change her. Now. I'll wait downstairs, hurry."

"It's just the dress she will be wearing at the wedding, we were just rehearsing, of course she'll change, and I have the perfect dress for tonight." She walked to her dresser and I walked out not needing to hear anymore about it.

Tonight was a party night down at La Push; usually the party would star at early morning hours but because of us they thought about making an exception. It wouldn't be that funny with the three of us sparkling at the sunlight.

It was a more like an excuse for the guys to have a party than the actual wedding reason but anyway; it was definitely better than staying home along with Tanya's irritating mouth!

It was the second official day since our arrival and things were tense around the house. She kept talking seductively to Edward and I didn't like it one bit! We were married for crying out loud and we had I daughter! What was so hard for her to understand? But let me tell you, just the look on her face when Edward rejected her every time and commented on our sex life was just priceless!

She hated his comments as much as I hated her attitude.

Payback's a bitch, bitch.

I hit the first floor and saw Emmett and Edward standing there talking.

"Why can't I come play with the dogs?" Emmett asked with a putt on his face. "I'll be nice I promise, well I don't but anyway, you get my point, right?"

"Yeah I do but you don't get mine! For the millionth time Em, you can't come along with us, its not like they forbid it or anything but still...and we're only going because Billy invited us and Nessie threatened to give me the silent treatment if we didn't go, so no, you can't come." Edward replied.

"Don't forget the fact that your daughter will be participating at the wedding too, I swear I never get what she does but nobody can seem to refuse her no matter what she asks for." I said and walked toward them; Edward wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and nuzzled in my hair.

"Just like her mother." He said and kissed the exposed side of my neck.

"Aww my baby brother!" Emmett laughed

Edward lifted his head from my neck and murmured "shut up" before nuzzled back. "Is she ready yet? I don't want be late; it's weird enough that they change their timing for us, lets not make them wait."

"She is adorable! You'll love her guys!" Alice sang while she flown downs the stairs.

Nessie appeared on top of the stairs wearing the cutest little dress. It was white from waist up with round silver dots and silver from waist down with a little silver bow around her tinny waist, she was wearing matching shoes and matching purse. Her hair was its usual curls without anything special and her lips were glossy.

"Baby! You look amazing!" I opened my arms as she ran and I lifted her from the ground.

"I know momma; Auntie Alice is great but be careful, you'll ruin my dress, put me down." She shrugged in my arms and I sighed.

"Do you like it daddy?" she asked as she tagged his leg.

He picked her up and spun her around while she giggled and hugged him tight. "I love it princess".

"So I'll ruin your dress but he wont? Unbelievable!" I rolled my eyes at them.

She just giggled and sent me a kiss. Edward put her down and grabbed her small hand; the both came to my side and Edward wrapped his other arm around my waist. "Come on my love let get going." He kissed my cheek.

"Aww you guy look so great together. And you all look so great in you outfits." Alice giggled while I rolled my eyes again.

Of course we looked great in our outfits; she picked everything.

I was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a white shirt with boots and a long length coat; I was actually surprised that Alice had picked up something so simple. I'm not complaining though.

Edward was in his usual dark jeans and blue shirt.

"Can we go now?" Edward asked impatiently.

He swept Nessie and headed for the door calling out for me to hurry up.

The drive for La Push was funny; Nessie was singing along with the radio and Edward was looking at her from the rear view mirror with a proud smile on his face.

"I like seeing you happy." I whispered.

"You make me happy; what else do I need? I have the most beautiful wife in the universe and the most adorable daughter. My life is full." He took my hand in his and kissed it.

About twenty minute after we passed the 'Welcome to La Push' sign.

Nessie was out of the car as soon as we spotted the house and ran toward Jacob who opened his arms and spooned her around like Edward did before we left the house.

"I will never get used to that." He growled as he stepped out of the car and walked to open my door.

"Be patient." I whispered as we walked hand in hand.

The wedding party was down at First Beach; they were having a big bonfire party. But of course we came to pick Jake because Nessie wouldn't have it any other way and Edward couldn't say 'no' to her.

"Hey guys! You're right on time. Come on let get going." He start walking through the trees with Nessie on his shoulders.

Edward sighed next to me and I wrapped my arm around him to keep him calm. Despite of everything that Jake helped us with, it was still hard for him to see him like that with his baby girl. I have to admit though; Jake sometimes used it to piss Edward off and it worked every time.

After a quiet walk and ten minutes later we saw the glow from the bonfire and Nessie screamed with joy and yelled for Jake to hurry. I couldn't help but laugh at her excitement. I was as excited as she was for the party; I hadn't seen anyone in so long I couldn't wait to be back and enjoy their company; the fact the now I was the 'enemy' didn't matter at all. Jake's and Nessie's relationship had changed everything and La Push was now open to our family, there were some limits of course because it was still hard for everyone to be around each other but still the good will was there . The wedding would be a very big test for all of us; the one and only time where we were all together was the fight but honestly that doesn't count; no one was even thinking about us, everyone was focused on the battle, the Volturi and Nessie's safety.

"Nessie! You're here!" I heard several voices calling out for my daughter and she jumped on the ground and ran toward them.

Seth and Leah, Quill and Claire, Jared, Paul and Rachel, Sam and Emily, Embry, Brady, Colin were some of the people I recognized.

I sighed. "It's good to be back."

Edward sighed too. "I know how you feel about this place; I know how important _this_ is for you, to be back with your friends and be the old Bella".

"Edward I don't want to be the old Bella; and there is no old Bella there is just this Bella, you wife, the mother of your child, okay?" I asked and I tiptoed to kiss him.

"Well well, looks who's here! What's up vamp girl!?" Paul shouted as he approached us.

"Paul, it's so good to see you again, congratulations fro your wedding by the way!" I extended my hand but he ignored it and pulled me into a hug.

"Wow Bells, you're cold!" He laughed and I rolled my eyes. "Am I?"

"I'll get used to it I guess." He said, "Hey Edward, thanks for coming tonight man, its good to see you all again." He reached his hand and shook Edward's.

"We wouldn't miss it, thanks fro the invite and congratulations again."

"So, where's the bride-to-be?" I asked cheerful.

"She down there."

He pointed to the fire where some people were sitting on the sand and some other were sitting on some cut tree trunks around the fire. "Come on." He started walking toward the beach.

As we reached her side Paul shouted. "Baby, see who I brought!"

She turned around to see and smiled. "Bella!" She hugged me warmly and it was totally unexpected. "Wow, you feel different, you look so good. And I guess that's the reason huh?" She pointed Edward.

"That's my husband Edward Cullen, Edward that's Jake's sister and Paul's fiancée Rachel." I introduced then and Edward extended his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Rachel, congratulations."

"Thanks." Rachel said astonished. "Come and sit with—"

"Bella!" Emily yelled and ran to me with open arms. "Hey you! It's been so long, how are you felling now?" she asked as she stepped back to examine me.

I laughed. "I'm great Emily, thanks."

The next few hours past in a blur.

I was talking with Emily and Rachel while Nessie was playing with Jake, Quill and Clair.

The others were chatting and laughing and Edward was sitting with Billy talking.

At some point Sam yelled for Emily to join him and she excused herself.

"Bella." Rachel started as soon as Emily left.

"What is it Rachel?" The look on her face was serious.

"I need to talk to you in private, could you join me for a walk. I don't want anyone to hear us. Please." She asked nervously.

"Of course, are you okay?" I asked when I stood up.

"Um…I don't know… I need to talk to you about some stuff."


	9. Chapter 8

***Edited 7/4/2013***

**Chapter 8**

** Fears**

We walked for several minutes and I just waited for her to be ready and tell me what the problem was. I hoped it wasn't something serious, every time we are happy something goes wrong,figures.

God forbid if we had a normal life…

After several other minutes she exhaled and stop walking. "Bella, I… I don't know how to deal with…all this." She pointed around us, a few feet away the guys were all laughing and having fun.

"All this?" I asked. "The wedding?" Now I was confused.

"No, not the wedding, the _love._ When I found out about the imprinting, it didn't bother me at the time, but now…now I see Sam and Emily and what they did to Leah. I see how Quill is around Clair and how hard it must be for him, and most important I see Jake and Nessie; she is a vampire, no offence, but it's against everything!" She said breathlessly and breathed a deep breath after she finished.

"Rachel, imprinting is something I know well, I hoped for Jake to find his soul mate. I didn't want him to suffer because of Edward and me; I wanted him to be happy. But now… I don't know if it was something…no definitely not something I expected of course; I didn't even expected Nessie in the first place but my point is that it happened and it saved my daughter's life so I'm grateful. As for the others I'm sure they've found a way to manage. Leah will imprint too at some point and Quill will just have to wait a few more years for Clair, I'm sure he doesn't mind." I pointed at them sitting together in the sand and laughing at each other.

"But still you don't get my point! Is my wedding happening because of that stupid karma thing? I mean, I knew Paul before the werewolf thing. He never hit on me, I never saw him in any other way but just as my baby brother's friend. And now… now he looks at me with adoration in his eyes and I feel safe with him. I love him in a way I never thought possible, like there is no other man for me out there but still; is that me? My own felling or this charm thing?" Her eyes were glistering with tears that start falling and she whipped them away.

"Rachel don't think like that. You're marring him; you have to feel something and its wrong to blame your feeling on imprinting. Paul imprinted on you because you are the one for him and vise versa. It's the way for life to show you your true soul mate, you shouldn't fight it. Accept it and be happy like I know you are and it's because of _it._" I reached out and smoothed her hair.

"I'm sorry, I know I'm stupid but I can't stop thinking about it Bella. I want him to love me and I'm afraid I might lose it someday." She start crying again.

"You're not going to lose it, they imprint for life. And he loves you; more that both of you know. I know it can be tough but it's worth it in the end." I smiled, I knew tough better than anyone else.

"Right, so tell me about you anyway. What happened after the fight, Paul doesn't want to tell about it." She frowned.

"Well, were do I begin? With the pack's help and all our friends that witnessed for Nessie the Volturi had no other option but to…em… kill us." She gasped at my words but I continued "but we are still here so their plan didn't work." I really didn't want to talk about that now, I still feel my knees tremble when I think about that, and trust me it takes a lot to make a vampire tremble.

"We fought them and unfortunately lost some of our friends in the process but we really owe so much to the pack." Rachel smiled proudly.

"After everything ended and our guests left we start preparing for our new beginnings, life In Dartmouth and college and all that. We found the cutest house and as you know Jake has one as well. You know it's hard sometimes; just the thought of eternity sometimes freaks me out but I wouldn't want it any other way, you know."

"Bella can I ask you something?" I nodded "What about Nessie? What happens with her? Will she grow up or not?"

I sighed.

"Well we'll have to wait until she stops growing up." If I had a beating heart I'm sure it would've stopped just at the thought of my daughter, "everything will be okay Rachel, it has to! She is so young and innocent, she deserves a life, human or immortal, and I don't care, as long as she is okay." I forced a smile but my face was frozen, my daughter had to survive this!

"Does she know?" She asked after a long pause.

"Well, not everything but she knows that sooner or later she'll have to be one of us permanently."

"Are you scared?" For the love of God! Can she read my mind?

"About immortality no, about Nessie though…" She looked confused and I explained. "I chose immortality to be with Edward, she says she wants to but want if she regrets it after?" I laughed bitterly at the irony of all. "Edward didn't want me to be like him because he was afraid that I might regret it after many years and now...now I have the same thoughts about Nessie."

"You know that she is capable of making a choice about her life, don't you?" She questioned.

"She is just a child despite everything else, aren't I the one responsible for her future? Shouldn't I be the one to provide her a stable future? Shouldn't I do everything and beyond everything to have her safe no matter what? I am the parent Rachel, we might be safe for now but…" I almost shuttered at the next thought, the Volturi.

"The others?" She hesitated.

"The others, the Volturi. Sooner or later they will come; either its ten years from now, either it's a hundred years from now it doesn't matter. They will come and this time they will be prepared to take us down." I whispered. _God I hope Edward isn't listening because I can't take it if he is, I'm supposed to be strong_. "We should get back, it's your wedding party." I reasoned. "Is there anything else that bothers you?"

"No, nothing but Bella, if there is anything you want, not that I'm much of a help but I'm a good listener, I'm here if you wanna talk okay?" She questioned.

I smiled, she was a good listener indeed. "Yes, I know and thank you for that. Come on."

We walked back to the party and I scanned the beach till I found a pair of golden eyes looking at me like they were trying to read my mind yet again unsuccessfully.

_I'll tell you later, I'm fine, everything is okay Edward, I promise._

The night past by in a blur after my talk with Rachel.

Everybody was having a good time but my mind was spinning. Thank God that vampires couldn't get a headache because if they could I swear my head would've probably exploded by now.

Edward asked me a couple of times what was wrong but I couldn't tell if he had heard me and Rachel and everything I said. Every little stupid fear I confessed so lightly.

How can I be so stupid, I'm supposed to be strong, to have faith and never back down. But I couldn't help it. As soon as she asked me about Nessie all my fears resurfaced and I could stop it from coming out.

I stood up from the spot I was sitting for what seemed like years and walked towards my daughter and the other kids, I needed some distractions and I needed to have her back in my arms, to know that she was save even if I could see her from here.

"Mommy! Mommy!" She yelled as I approached her.

"Hey baby, are you having a good time?" I kneeled in front of her and kissed her cheek as she wrapped her tiny arms around my neck.

"Yep! Come sit with us." She tagged my hand and motioned for me to sit next to her.

"Okay, lets see, what are you young ladies talking about?" I asked

"Well we're telling stories, Mom, Clair is really one little gossiper!" She giggled.

"Is that true, Clair?" I asked between my laughter.

"Well I listen to the boys talking about 'rez news'" She said and air quoted the words.

"Really? Wow." I laughed, she was a little genius.

"Okay so tell us something Clair, come on!" Nessie pleaded.

"Well..." she looked at me "something that you Nessie might not know, Leah told me a lot of stuff." She told Nessie and then she turned her head to me again. "About your mom and Jake." She said with an evil grin and my eyes widened. What the hell? Where did this one come from? She couldn't know about that one could she? How could Leah tell her?

"Well why don't we go see Daddy huh? Come Nessie." I tried to pick her up and leave but she would have any of it.

"No, I wanna listen, what happened between you and Jake? Does daddy know? Because I'm gonna ask him! Tell me!" She yelled and people start looking at us.

That the only think I don't need right now! I looked at Clair again; evil little girl! She spent way too much time with Leah; that woman brainwashed her!

"Keep your voice down young lady." I spat at Nessie.

"Your dad knows better than anyone, in fact he once lef-" Clair begun again and I shot her the 'don't you dare' look I always shot at Emmett when he was about to tell something inappropriate in front of Nessie; well that seems to work because she stopped.

"Enough Clair!" I yelled.

She had no right! If Nessie found out about Jakes feelings and that fact that Edward once left me she would be devastated.

Edward was right, the Cullens had no secrets but that was something we all agreed to keep from telling Nessie. It was all in the past.

"Let her talk mom! Tell me or I'll ask Daddy!" She yelled. Damn it she was feisty. That was something she learned from Rose and Alice.

"Ask me what? Baby what's wrong?" Edward asked and picked her up and hugged her.

_She wants to know about Jake and me and about you leaving me back then Edward. Clair told her! Do something!_

His eyes widened.

"Okay you two stop with the mental thing and tell me what's wrong." Jake demanded.

"Is there anything I should know about you and mom Jake? What are you all hiding from me? And what happened with mom and dad? TELL ME NOW!" She yelled at Jacob.

His eyes widened and he shook his head.

"Nothing princess!" He told her.

_Oops, wrong move Jake._

_Now we're screwed!_


	10. Chapter 9

***Edited 7/4/2013***

**Chapter 9**

**A ****fairy tale**

**BPOV**

"What are they talking about?"

"I told you I don't know Jake! Stop asking, would you?"

"How come you don't know Bells?"

I sighed, "Because obviously they aren't talking out loud!"

I was sitting in the same spot, frozen, even for a vampire; Edward took Renesmee and they were sitting far away from us. For a minute I thought I was enough to hear what they were talking about, but no, they were not talking out loud.

Renesmee's little hand was pressed against his left cheek and he was looking directly into her eyes. If it wasn't for the little, maybe huge actually, incident with Claire I would enjoy the moment, Edward was pleading her with his eyes and I could see the love there. I always knew he would become a great father, even if he thought the opposite.

Unfortunately I couldn't see Nessie's face because her back was turned to me, I just wanted to see if she was mad or sad.

Jake sighed beside me again. "Still nothing?"

"Jake, they are just there, if they talk you'll hear just as clear as I will. Relax. Everything will be fine. She would find out eventually."

He looked at me like a had three heads. "Are you kidding me? You want her to find out? That Edward left you? That I was in love with you? That he tried to kill himself and you left for Italy to save him? That he didn't want her when he found out you were pregnant? That we thought she was a monster? That I made a deal with him to kill him if you died? That my pack wanted her and you dead? That's what you want her to know?"

Okay so it was pretty screwed up but still, there were worst things than that.

"Jake I'm sure we're gonna deal with it and move on. The fact is that what is done is done, its all in the past now. And since Renesmee is part of our family now, she deserves to know what happened. The main point is that everything is in the right place now, right?"

He gasped.

"Well... if you put it that way." He murmured, "But still, she'll hate us after that!"

"Let's just take it one thing at the time, okay? Let's see how she'll deal with this first."

Renesmee moved suddenly and hugged Edward; her little arms wrapped tightly around his neck, at least he seemed somehow relived. What were they talking about?

"I love you Daddy, don't ever leave Mommy again, okay?" She asked and I could hear her crying.

"No princess I won't, I told you. You and Mommy are the one thing I love the most in this world, never forget that." He kissed her cheek, his voice full of emotions.

"You heard that right?" Jake whispered beside me.

I nodded, that was all I could give him.

"Does this mean that she isn't mad?" He asked again.

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"Are you okay Bells?"

"Jake?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up, please, just shut up for a second."

"Okay."

**EPOV**

It was time.

I had to tell her what I've done but could I really do it?

Tell her that I didn't want her? That I left Bella once and tried to kill myself when I thought she was dead? All the things that happen during her pregnancy? With Rosalie? Jake? The pack?

This is a bad idea.

"SO? ARE YOU GONNA TELL ME OR WHAT?" She yelled again.

"I will, stop yelling at me young lady!"

"Edward maybe I should-"

"Bella, I got this, trust me."

I picked her up, "Come with me." We needed some privacy, not that we would be talking but still.

Once I was safely away I sat down on a rock and placed her on my lap.

"I will show you everything, but promise me you will let me explain after that okay? And remember we love you." I kissed her forehead.

She smiled, "I know daddy, I just want to know what happened between you and Mommy "

Daddy, my frozen heart melted when she spoke those words. My daughter, my little princess.

I placed her hand on my cheek and start remembering everything.

_The first day that I saw Bella; in the cafeteria. Her rosy cheeks, the way she was looking at us, at me. When I first realized that I couldn't read her thoughts. The way she smelled, the urge to kill her and my escape, the almost car crash. My family and their aversion to my relationship with her. When she saw me in the sunlight, when she called me beautiful. The kisses, her bedroom and my favorite window. The day she came home to meet my family, me playing for her. The day I met Charlie, the baseball game and James. Me telling her that she was my life. James and the ballet studio. The image of him biting her. The taste of her blood. The prom. Her birthday and Jasper. Me leaving her in the woods. Me living alone and struggling with my love for her and the need to protect her. The Volturi and their denial. The phone calls from Rosalie and Jacob. Saint Marcus's day and my attempt to reveal myself. Her saving me. Us against the Volturi and the ultimatum to turn her into one of us. Charlie. My family and the incident with Victoria's army. Riley. Jake's pack working with us. My proposal. The camping. The fight. Jacob's accident. Me and Bella talking to Charlie. Me sending an invitation to Jacob. Bella's before car. The wedding plans. The wedding, Jacob and the fight. Our honeymoon. Bella's pregnancy_. _Rosalie, Esmee and Emmett. Jacob and the pack. Renesmee talking, the blood. Bella's labor and her change._

Renesmee was speechless. She had her eyes closed and a serene smile upon her face.

_"Wow. Its like a fairy-tail Daddy." She thought_

_"Is it? How are you?"_

_"I have a lot of questions but not now." The story and the images were all over her thoughts. Well at least she wasn't mad._

_"Okay, let's get your mother and we'll talk about your questions some other time."_

"I love you Daddy, don't ever leave Mommy again, okay?" She asked and her eyes start glistering and some tears fell from her eyes.

"No princess I won't, I told you. you and Mommy are the one thing I love the most in this world, never forget that." I kissed her cheek overwhelmed by my emotions and her adoration for her mother.

I picked her up again and ran for Bella.

"Everything okay?" She asked as soon as we approached.

"Yes, everything is fine. We talked. I'll tell you later. Lets go home now."

"Nessie? Are you okay honey?"

"Not now Jake. Everything is fine. I promise. I have a lot to ask you mister but not now." Renesmee jumped off of my arms and walked to Bella.

"I love you Mom." She hugged her tightly and Bella wrapped her arms around her small frame.

"I know you do baby. I love you too, so much." Bella kissed her cheek.

"I'll come tomorrow to see you okay?" Jake asked.

He was afraid. He had no idea of what I told Renesmee and he was scared that she was mad at him.

"No Jake, she is not. Come tomorrow and we'll talk."

After we said our goodbyes and left and the drive back home was silent. Really silent.

I was thinking about everything. From the first moment I saw Bella up to now. Our daughter.

Renesmee was the one who broke the silence and she frankly left us speechless with her words, "You know, I already told daddy, your love story is like a fairy-tale mom. If it was a book I would read it everyday. I love that it is a true story. I want to see it again Dad. Everyday."


	11. Chapter 10

***Edited 7/4/2013***

**Chapter 10**

**The Meadow**

**A/N: Lemons!**

It was crazy. Everything.

After the incident in La Push everything seemed to pass by in a blur.

Alice, Rosalie and Renesmee were playing dress-up all day, trying to find the perfect dress, like Alice hadn't seen it! It was stupid! Really!

It was the wedding day and we had great plans.

Charlie would be at La Push all day long with Sue helping. It still seemed weird for him to have a girlfriend; well you don't exactly call Sue 'girl' anymore but anyway. I was expecting any day now that he would tell he would propose to her. I smiled at the thought, Sue somehow managed to calm him and he would deal with all the craziness surrounding us. Maybe that was for the best, it would help us all to be able to act more freely around him.

"Mommy aren't you gonna try on some clothes?" Renesmee danced around in Alice's bedroom.

"There's no point baby, Aunt Alice knows," I gave Alice an angry look.

"Yep, I do. It's beautiful." She grinned.

"I'm out of here, you girls enjoy yourselves."

While the girls were busy, Edward and I were going hunting. If everything went right we were leaving tomorrow to go back since we all had school.

"Ready?" Edward asked as I descended the stairs in human speed. He was just sitting there but damn him he looked gorgeous.

For my dismay, Tanya was still here, she said she would be leaving tomorrow with us to go back to Denali and then maybe travel around because she was bored. But she promised she'll visit as soon as she can. I already had plans for that day, we would be gone!

"Yes, let's go." I smiled as he wrapped his arm around me and lead me outside.

"Have fun love birds!" Tanya called from inside.

One more day.

We were running and I was enjoying the feeling on my skin. Hunting was definitely something new to me but I was good. I could barely remember the feeling of clutching on Edward's back when he was running. The fear of hitting a tree in the process. But actually experiencing something like this? It was awesome.

We were going to our meadow again. So many days back in Forks and we still had to visit our place. My favorite place in the whole world. It was a rather hot day, not that it made any difference to me or him.

I remembered the first time we hunt together. I made a mess but now I was okay. Nothing on my clothes and nothing on my face.

Edward was silent for the most part, he would occasionally look at me and grin and I would raise my eyebrows at him in question.

He was hiding something and I would find out soon enough.

"What?" I asked the tenth time he looked at me.

"Nothing."

"What are you staring at?"

"I'm looking at my beautiful wife, since when is that a crime?"

I dropped the matter after that.

I focused my attention at my surroundings. The fresh air, the lovely aroma, the flowers and the trees. I could smell everything.

"If I ask you one thing will you do it?" He hesitated.

"What's that?"

He pulled out his handkerchief and unfolded it. "Will you allow me to close your eyes?"

What was that? Did he just ask to blindfold me?

I stood frozen unable to comprehend what was happening.

"Why?" I whispered.

"Just let me Bella, please?" His eyes were boring into mine. I simple nodded.

No matter where this was going I liked it. So for now I allowed him to close my eyes; for a vampire it wasn't such a big deal because I could still maneuver my way to the meadow but still, it was something new to me.

He didn't need to help me at all and in no time we reached our destination; because I was definitely eager for this, whatever it was.

"Don't remove it until I say so okay, my love?" His velvet voice came from behind me and I nodded again.

I could hear him pacing around but my mind was elsewhere. What was this man doing? Did he plan for this? Well, of course he had, that was a stupid thought but still…

"Edward," I couldn't wait anymore, "Can I see now?" I didn't wait for his answer. I took the blindfold and gasped.

**EPOV**

"A picnic?" She asked. I nodded and her smile grew. She walked over and sat down carefully on the blanket and I sat behind her, holding her.

"It's not the classic picnic since neither of us is human so all the food is non existed but I thought It would be nice…"

"Its perfect," She smiled and leaned over to kiss my lips softly.

I was preparing all day for this moment. We would leave tomorrow and we haven't been in our meadow at all. I wanted to make this moment special for both of us. It wasn't a big deal. A blanket on the ground and some pillows that Alice insisted I take. I left the house early while the girls where keeping Bella busy and I brought everything so I wouldn't have to take it with me and ruin the surprise.

"No, you are the one that's perfect here."

I wrapped my arms around her and she rested the back of her head on my chest.

We sat like that for a while, chatting about everything and nothing. We were relaxing from the crazy events from the previous days and laughing. She talked about Charlie and Sue and how she thought that he would propose to her soon enough.

Charlie also informed us that Renee had called and wanted us to visit but we took a rain check on that one.

Tanya was still home and there was a small thought inside her head that she would end up at our place for a few days once we got back but that was not happening, I would make sure of it. Enough with all the drama!

Bella was starting to remember more of her human moments and I would occasionally fill in the blanks for her. She even remembered the pain she went through during her transformation and Renesmee's birth but that didn't seem to bitter her mood at all.

I removed my arm from around her and reached behind me to cut a beautiful flower and offered it to her. She murmured 'romantic vampire' and I chuckled at the statement. She was the one that brought that side of me out, she was the one that chanced my whole demeanor.

I pulled her hair aside and kissed her neck softly; she sighed and angled her neck to give me better access. She brought her hands up behind her to link them in my hair pulling me closer to her.

Being with her like this was easy now. Her blood didn't _sing_ to me like when she was human. I could be with her like I always wanted. And right now I wanted it badly.

I pulled her hands out of my hair. "Lay back my love," I whispered against her neck.

She laid back on the blanket and I hovered over her, finally kissing her deeply. She linked her hands in my hair again as I moved above her. We stood like that for a while; I was nipping at her neck while she was running her hands up and down my back until she finally ran her hands under my shirt rubbing my back. She felt so good.

I ran my hands up her thighs, her waist and the outline of her bra examining the fabric. Lace.

I hadn't planned any of this to happen, well I had but I wanted to know if she was okay with this as much as I was.

_I want you Edward, here, now._

I loved her shield. I tugged at her shirt and it lay on the ground next to her instantly.

Oh God, If I wasn't already dead; the sight of her like this would have killed me. "Jesus Bella, I'm lucky I'm already dead or this would have killed me," I pointed at the lace covering her breasts.

"You like it? It's new," She grinned and pulled me down for a long kiss.

"No, I don't like. I love it!"

For the next several minutes we just kissed and it felt heavenly, "I hope this is okay with you. It isn't like I planed anything. I just thought that we don't have anytime alone. I feel like I don't show you, my love for you, enough. Plus, with everything going on, and Tanya, and Renesmee and I thought this would be-"

"It's perfect, thank you. Now stop mumbling, okay? Kiss me already!" She cut me off and giggled as I kissed her hard and pinned her beneath me once more.

It was true, this was supposed to be our time together, but no, this was worst, more troubles coming on our way.

So for a few hours, I let everything behind me and focused on my wife.

My wife. I still couldn't believe she was my wife. _Mine_.

"Everything is perfect Edward." She whispered again.

"Perfect, indeed," I said as I looked into her eyes, I closed mine again and leaned down to kiss her lips. She brought her hands up, running them through my hair, kissing me back passionately.

I could taste the blood in her mouth from our hunting trip and that made me kiss her more fiercely. I kissed her harder, my tongue battling with her inside her mouth.

My left hand was stroking her waist; with my right hand I was stoking her face, her neck, while I held her firmly. I couldn't get enough of her. I wanted to consume her, all of her.

Bella was right and I had no idea when or if ever this lust would settle, because as far as I was concerned I never wanted it to settle, I always would want to want her like this, to need her like this.

I released her mouth and kissed downward, her neck, her collarbones. She tugged on my shirt and it, too, was next to hers on the ground in an instant. We were silent for the most part, me unbuttoning her jeans and she mine. In mere seconds we both stood naked; me above her, the post spectacular view beneath me.

"You have no idea how gorgeous you truly are, my love." I kissed her again and again and again, grateful that neither of us needed oxygen, because I couldn't stop now. Not even for that.

She ran her hands down my back caressing the bare skin, her fingertips along my back lightly, sending tingles through me. My hand hit the center between her thigh, groaning into her mouth because I could feel the warmth and dampness on her bare skin. I pressed my lips to hers, kissing her deeply again. She parted her lips and kissed me back, bringing her arms up and wrapping them around me, pulling me down to her tighter. I started kissing down her jaw line slowly, nipping at her neck as I made my way down to her collarbones again. I kissed up toward her ear, flicking my tongue out and running it around her earlobe, "I love you Isabella Cullen. More than my life."

A moan escaped her throat and she dug her nails on my shoulders bringing her hands up to my neck, scratching my back in the process. "I love you more Edward Cullen. I wanted you, now." She whispered in my ear again and then bit down making me shiver.

I nodded and leaned down, nuzzling into her neck and kissing softly, licking her skin and tasting her flesh. I kissed down her neck and went for her breasts, licking and sucking her nipples, running my hands down her torso.

She wrapped her legs around my waist pulling me down to her harder. "Edward," She whispered again ruining my control and my need to take this slow.

I went for her lips again, kissing and sucking her neck on my way. I kissed her softly and sucked her bottom lip in my mouth while my hands caressed her breasts again.

She was moaning and whimpering and whispering my name over and over again.

I lined myself up her entrance and start pushing slowly into her warmth.

"Edward, more," She moaned again and pushed me with her legs all the way in.

Being inside her felt just like the fist time, although now, she was more durable and I couldn't break her. There was no resistance in my actions.

I nuzzled my face in her neck and pulled back almost all the way before pushing back in.

"Bella," I groaned.

"Don't stop Edward, never stop," She whimpered and kissed my shoulder.

We continued to rock against each other for a while, I was whispering in her ear and she was moaning my name. I was telling her how much I loved her, how good she felt. Because she did, even for me, having no experience before her; I didn't need and I didn't want anyone, no one. Just her. Forever.

I was kissing and teasing and sucking on her skin, everywhere I could reach while I rocked in her for what seemed like forever, and it was like I had never done this before, it felt amazing. She was pulling me harder, kissing me back with as much passion as I was kissing her until our bodies convulsed with pleasure.

"You were right, you know." She muttered after a few minutes of silence.

"About what, my love?" I smiled against her neck.

"You don't show me your love enough."

I pulled back to look at her and she was grinned, "I want you, to show me again." She whispered and pulled me in for a long kiss.

Then she asked me to show her again. And I did. Twice.

"Where were you two?" Emmett laughed as we walked through the door hand in hand.

"Emmett," I warned.

I was in a very good mood and I wouldn't allow him to ruin it for me.

"You know where, and for what Emmett, so why don't you shut up before my daughter hears you?" Bella hissed and then turned back to face me. "I'll go get ready." She kissed me and run upstairs.

"In the woods, bro?" He laughed again, "Way to go!"

His mind was filled with thought of him and Rosalie in the woods, in the kitchen, in the car…

"Emmett! Please, I don't need that in my head!" I groaned. "I'll go get ready and I'll meet you guys here in a few so don't be late." I muttered and run to the cottage to chance for the wedding.


	12. Chapter 11

***Edited 7/4/2013***

**Chapter 11**

**Happy Ever After**

**BPOV**

My first thought when we stepped out of our cars once we arrived at La Push was thank God the wedding was a beach wedding because I don't think it would have a happy ending if all of us and all the Quileutes were forced to stay in a church or any other small room together, even for a small amount of time.

Apparently there were members of the tribe that we had never met before, all of them including their families, including other families and relatives and friends. All of them were there. Including my father along with Sue, he had his arm around her waist and was looking at her adoringly. I had never ever seen him like that and it was both sweet and kind of strange. All the wolves, fully dressed and sweating.

As we approached, I took in the scene before me; there were two rows of chairs and a white carpet in the middle leading to a table that was set in and an elder was sitting behind it. The other elders were still standing greeting everyone along with Paul, Bill and others standing next to them.

On the other side of the beach there was a buffet floating with food and drinks. It was beautiful. The fight against the Volturi was the first and last 'event' with all of us participating this would most definitely be one unforgettable wedding.

We tried to keep our presence as low keyed as possible, and it was a huge failure. As soon as we stepped out of our cars everyone turned to look at us. Renesmee of course oblivious to it, run to Jake.

"Okay, show time." Emmett grabbed Rosalie's hand and moved forward. "Eww, hold you breaths guys." He whispered and Rosalie smacked his arm.

"Behave! Let's get this thing over with." She chastised him and the walked away with a frowned eyebrow.

After the incident, the invitation was extended for the whole family.

We all waked toward Renesmee and my dad with Sue joined us.

"Hey Bells, Edward, everyone. "

"You too Sue, you look beautiful," I smiled.

After everyone greeted and exchanged some pleasantries with everyone, we stepped aside in our small group and everybody was staring at us.

"Don't they know it's impolite to stare like that? Jesus, maybe this was a bad idea." Rosalie muttered.

Jake told us that we were all invited to the wedding and the after party and we all had to be there, no matter what. He knew how uncomfortable it would be but he didn't care; we were family. His words, not mine.

So here we were, trying our best not to insult them.

"They invited us and it is a huge deal Rosalie. They are just curious, would you be? Just be patient and this will be over soon and then you're . Behave. All of you." Esmee chastised.

"Whatever..." Rosalie muttered with a scowl.

Renesmee was long gone; once we arrived Emily stole her and they were all in the house getting ready, I chose to stay outside, giving Nessie a little time to bond with then while she still could. The fact was that we still would leave, we would go back home and she wouldn't be around anymore. So this was her time.

I stood there, speechless, thing about life in Forks. I really loved it there; it was the place that brought be and Edward together. The place where we got married. Everything was here. Were I had my daughter. Where my life ended and another one began. Everything.

"I really like it here, you know. I will always feel homesick about this place. We haven't even left and nostalgia is making me feel unease." I muttered to Edward. He had his arms wrapped around me and his nose buried in my hair. His grip tightened around me and he exhaled.

"I know, I feel the same. But Bella, I promise you we will come back again. Soon." He kissed my temple and exhaled again.

Once we sat on our sits, Jacob, Paul, Sam and Jared stood in front of the table waiting for Rachel. When the wedding song started my little nudger walked to them throwing white rose petals in her way and all around her, she blew us a kiss and then danced her way to Jacob.

If a vampire could cry, I would be crying my heart out; but I had neither. So I settled for gripping Edward hands as hard as I could.

"My baby…" I whispered and he wrapped his arm around me squeezing.

"She is so pretty, just like her mother. The gift you gave me Bella…" He whispered back and kissed my head.

Rachel slowly made her way to Paul, pushing Billy's wheelchair.

She was beautiful and her eyes were red from crying, tears were streaming don her face, as did Paul's when he helped her maneuver Billy and then kneeled in front of him.

"Take good care of her, you hear me? You are the reason she stays home and for that I'm grateful, son." Billy's voice was loud and clear through his own tears.

"I will Billy, you know that. She is my everything, my reason for exciting. I would kill myself before I hurt her; feel free to do the same if I hurt her." His expression was dead serious and I shuddered. Did he felt that way because of the imprinting? Did Jacob felt that way about my daughter as well? Was that even healthy? To feel so strongly about someone, so strongly that you'd rather kill yourself to keep the other person happy?

I looked at Edward and I knew the answer.

Yes, yes it was. It made perfect sense and it was perfectly healthy. It was love, unconditional.

Rachel was crying so hard she could hardly utter 'yes' when it came down to it.

Quileute weddings were a little different from ordinary weddings. Many more vows and sayings but mesmerizing nonetheless!

There were cheers, catcalls, applause, tears and more cheers as Paul kissed his bride and everyone around us start kissing each other and crying and sniffing. Before I could even register it happening, Edward was all over me.

"I love you and I love this wedding, its fun!" He murmured against my lips.

I laughed and turned to look for my daughter. As soon as she met my eyes she ran to us and jumped on my lap.

"Mommy! Daddy! I love it! I want my wedding to be like that!"

Edward stiffened next to me and I gaped at her, what was that?

"Aren't you little young to be talking about weddings missy?"

"I'm just saying…" She smiled innocently.

"Okay then, we're leaving it here for… Um… Let's say… two or three decades… Sounds good to me…"

We both turned to look at Edward and he smiled innocently back at us.

"What? I'm just saying…."

We both laughed and he turned away.

"It's like a fairy tale mom, not like your story and Daddy's but I like it!" She gusted and wrapped her little hands tightly around my next and kissed my cheek. "It's a happy ever after story, I want it too someday. That's all I want."

I squeezed her and nodded, "You'll have it baby, I promise you, you will."


	13. Chapter 12

***Edited 7/4/2013***

**A/N: **This chapter goes to **denali1918** - you know why! Thank you again!

**Chapter 12**

**Departure**

When you are a vampire time flies. It was time to go back home and I was about to leave Forks, Charlie and the rest of my family once again. But memories never fade. especially the good once, so I was taking a part of them with me.

And unfortunately an unwanted member as well.

Tanya.

When we came back from the wedding Tanya took Esmee and went hunting. I don't even want to know what that vile woman said to my mother-in-law to convince her to talk to us into taking her as well. Can't she take a hint? She promised to be invisible and no one would suspect anything, knowing Tanya though that was nearly impossible.

It wasn't that I didn't trust her or anything but something about her whole demeanor pissed me off! She always had a smirk every time I walked into a room or every time Edward talked to her. Every time something involved us as a couple.

I was never that kind of person but I wanted to rube it in her face and scream 'HIS MINE'. I stayed cool though. She wouldn't make me lose it and embarrass myself when there was no point.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Edward whispered from his spot next to me.

I smiled, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"If I could I would give everything Bella, you know that. Now tell me what are you thinking."

_Tanya!_

But no I couldn't. I was never the jealous girlfriend/wife and I wasn't about to start now.

"Leaving." I said instead.

He sighed, "I know it is hard for you but in time you'll get used to it. Now that we know how you'd react around human, it'll be easier and we'll come again. Maybe even visit your mom soon." He smiled hopefully.

I knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to give me as much time as I could get. My time was running out and in just a few years I'd alone, Charlie and my mom, Phil, our friends; they'd all be dead, our friends would be unapproachable for us. I had just a few years of have to leave them at some point. They'll get suspicious if we stay young while they get old. But I wasn't ready yet. I wanted to have them for eternity. With me. Impossible but I wasn't ready to give up yet.

"We'll do it. We'll visit my mom and Phil and if they get suspicious we'll figure it out from there. Now I just want to go home with you and our daughter." I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his chest. He and Nessie were all I wanted.

He stroke my back trying to comfort me. It was hard for him to see me like I know. But I couldn't help it. Just the mere thought of having to say goodbye to Charlie for ever - eventually - was painful.

After everyone were done packing, Edward drove me and Nessie to Charlie's to say goodbye. Jacob would be joining us in a few days and we had already met the rest of the La Push family the previous night. Rachel and Paul were on their way to the honeymoon in Brazil - a wedding gift from Esmee and Carlisle.

"Don't be a stranger Bells, you could call your old man more frequently," Charlie teased but I knew he meant it and it was painful.

If I had that much time with him then why not take advantage of it on the fullest instead of avoiding him so that separation would be smoother? I had to make our time the best ever. I just had to.

"I will dad, I promise. And I'll visit more often too. I love you." If I could cry I would be sobbing by now.

"I know kid, I know." He released me from the tight - to him - hug and turned to Nessie.

"Don't get any bigger because it'll be nearly impossible for me to lift you, honey." He pretended to drop her and she giggled.

"Take care of then, son. They're your responsibility now." That was Charlie the cop and he always came out to threaten Edward. He couldn't be more wrong.

_"Dad, Edward is a vampire and even your guns can't hut him, in fact nothing can hurt him and he'd give up his life for us." _Yeah, that wouldn't be best.

"I will Chief."

"Can I ride with you? I have so many questions I want to ask you all!"

I groaned. Take a freaking hint woman!

"You have questions for me?" Renesmee asked from the backseat, her head pocking out from the window.

"But of course my dear, I have a lot!" Tanya smiled sweetly.

_Why do I have a feeling the questions are meant for us?_ I asked Edward through my shield.

He just nodded and opened the passenger door for me.

Tanya of course waited for Edward to open her door, as if anyone answered her!

"Thank you Edward," she smiled sweetly again.

Ugh!

"So tell me everything, you two! Bella how was honeymoon?" She winked.

The road to Port Angeles couldn't be longer!

She asked about every little thing which was pointless because I knew she knew the whole story. So why would she ask again?

Unfortunately for me the guys had to take to long way home since they chose to drive all the way here. Which left us and Tanya on a plane for hours.

"Don't you have any question for me Bella? I know I would if I were you..." she smirked.

"What are you talking about? What things?"

"Well there was a time that you didn't exist and Edward and I go way back. We have history."

Oh no! Was she really that shallow?

"Tanya, no offense but no matter how many decades you know Edward, my husband , it is nothing in comparison to what Edward and I have been through! You know nothing about it and once this plane lands you will announce that you're leaving and that you'll travel or whatever but you'll stay away from us. Don't you have dignity?" I was fed up.

The rest of the passenger were already asleep and no one could here us talking, well... arguing. Except from my in laws.

"Oh no you didn't! You are the one to talk about dignity? He and I were supposed to be together but then you and your stupid blood got in the way and suddenly it's over! You should've stayed with your mother and never even meet him!"

Was she for real?

"Are you out of your mind? You know him for decades and he still doesn't want you! And I only knew him for a week and now we are married. Listen, I don't want to argue with you anymore! You are a part of our family, I like it or not, and I don't intend to change our relationship."

She sighed and looked away, "He never looked at me the way he looks at you. He loves you and I know it but Bella, I've waited years upon years for him to change his mind. I'm never going to find something like that and it scares me now. It's a long life and I'm tired of living alone. I'm sorry."

She actually looked sorry. She was right, she handled it the wrong way but she was right. It was a long life and I don't thing I would be able to do it alone without Edward.

"I know. I love him and I don't want to even image a life without him. An eternity scares me! But don't give up Tanya, you will find someone. sooner or later you will. And you can stay with us, Esmee invited you and I'm had no right."

"I can see why he is so madly in love with you. For a vampire you have a lot of emotions Bella. You are a good person and you deserve happiness." she smiled and for the first time I believe it. She was really alone and all she wanted was a friend.

"Thank you."


	14. Chapter 13 part 1

***Edited 7/4/2013***

**Chapter 13**

**She Devil (part 1)**

**A/N: ****This chapter goes to angelplusbuffyequals4ever because she reviews every single chapter - Thank you!**

**EPOV**

It was a stupid mistake. Why didn't we listen to the girls? I shouldn't have taken my car with me! Now I had to drive back all alone. My poor Bella was on the same flight as Tanya. I don't even want to know how's that going.

The whole ride to Port Angeles Tanya was blocking her thoughts. Not that I wanted to hear her or anything, it was just pure curiosity! I mean why would she ask about our lives together? She already knew pretty much all of it. When I told her why I'd left Forks, the first thing she told me was to get over and be done with it. She wanted be to just _do it_.

Yeah, like it was that easy.

The Denali's supported all of our decisions to abstain from human blood. They would too sometimes, especially when they were in Forks. There was simply no other way but to follow through it.

So I wasn't that surprised when she told me to kill her. Though I knew it was canon for vampires to simply act upon instinct and Bella was my singer. There was only that option for me - my vegetarian acts made it twice as hard to resist her - it was in my nature. I was a killer and she was my prey.

Simple. Not.

I knew we were one of a kind. Only I would fall for my singer and choose to suffer. I could just leave all together. Resist her and let her have a happy, normal life. But I was selfish and I simply couldn't.

It was the right thing to do.

Tanya still couldn't comprehend it. She still though it would be hell to go through and there was no point. She thought I was just sparing Bella her life in exchange for my torture.

Until she found out I was in love with her. That she was the one I was waiting for my whole life.

I never gave her any hope, it would be cruel to play with her feelings - it wasn't love, it was loneliness - she thought we were supposed to be because we both were alone. Who thinks like that?

You're single, I'm single, lets join our misery? Really?

Bella and I were something more than soul mates my frozen heart could almost beat when she was in the same room with me. It was only her, there was never another option for me. It took me over a hundred years to find her, I wasn't giving up just because some stupid instinct. Mind over matter. That was our motto back then. What my heart wanted was over any instinct I had.

I knew how hard it was for Tanya to be around us so why would she choose to come home with us? Why would she choose to suffer along the way? There no point at all.

I only if could've heard when she questioned us.

As hard as it was for me to compare, Tanya's little game reminded me of James's. He wanted something he couldn't have. He wanted Bella, not like I wanted her but it didn't matter to him. She was forbidden and that was all that mattered to him. It was a game and he had to win.

And now Tanya. She always wanted me, for her own reasons, but she couldn't have me. At first because I simply didn't want her back but now... now she couldn't have me and Bella was the living proof. I was married. Untouchable. Forbidden.

She was an incubus. I wouldn't be the only married male she used as her prey. I wouldn't be the only married male she'd seduce. She used to do it all the time. It was a game for her. A game to prove her right, a game to stroke her ego.

I shook my head. I shouldn't be thinking like this. She was family, she'd never do something against Bella.

Bella was unbreakable but that was so hard to comprehend, in my mind my Bella was still a fragile human. A human girl who needed protection. I was afraid of everything and the fact that Bella was now a vampire wouldn't change my protectiveness towards her.

The first thing I had to do back home was talk to Tanya.

I parked the car and stepped out. The house was full. Voices and smells were bursting. As soon as we walked in I saw Nessie running right into my arms screaming, "Daddy's is home!"

"Hey, honey. I missed you too." I hugged her to me and kissed her cheek as I walked in the kitchen.

"Hey, you're back! I told you not to get the car too, stubborn old vampire!" Bella laughed and hugged me too. "Welcome home, I missed you."

Nessie escaped from our family hug and run away to help make her dinner. That was a hard thing to try. Once we got her to actually eat human food, it turned out she was picky and liked everything rare - big shocker there!

I wrapped my now free arm around Bella's waist and hugged her tighter, "Missed you too." I kissed her forehead, "And I'm not," I kissed her nose, "old vampire." I landed one on her mouth and kissed her hard.

It felt good to be home.

She responded and twisted her hands in my hair and pulled hard. While things were starting to get a little heated, someone cleared their throat.

_Jeez do you mind?_

How could one person, even in their inner voice be so obnoxiously annoying, I had no idea!

"Hello Tanya. Sorry, I just missed my wife." I went back to devouring Bella's mouth.

_Edward, stop it! Don't rub it in her face, it's cruel!_

"Bella, you're my wife, I don't rub it on purpose. I missed you, is that so bad?" I asked once Tanya was out of the room, but not out of hearing range.

She smiled, "No, it's not bad Edward." She sighed and then continued, "Tanya and I had a talk on the plane home, she's lonely. She loved you and I think she still does. It's hard on her and I know how that feels. Just imagining you with another woman... it kills me. So I know how she must be feeling. She just wants to get over you. And if this is the right way for her, watching us together, then who am I to stop her? So just please, take it easy, okay?" She pleaded, her eyes full of hope and sadness.

So she and Tanya had a talk. Interesting. Tanya wasn't that noble She would never want to see another man, a man she wanted and could not have, willingly with another woman without a fight.

Again James's thoughts filled my head. Tanya was using Bella to get to me? Would she do that?

She had to leave as soon as possible.

I told Bella I would try to keep it cool with Tanya but that wouldn't stop me from having a talk with her. As soon as I had the chance I would ask her to leave.

"Aren't you tired of this?" Bella asked Monday morning while we were getting dressed.

"No, this time around I get to have you with me. So why would I be bored my beautiful wife?" I wrapped my arms around her and sniffed her hair. "If I had to do it all again I would in a heart beat. As long as I knew I would finally find you I would. Never doubt that." I kissed her cheek and she beamed at me.

"I know you would Edward. I love you for it."

I kissed her once more, "Alright enough of this. We'll be late."

Leaving Renesmee with Tanya made me feel unease all day. I knew Esme was there too but still, it felt weird.

Of course my day had to get worse. As soon as we parked in the parking lot, there he stood. Jason.

"Oh please that guy again! Does he have a death wish or something?" I muttered.

"Says the guy who's obsessed-almost-girlfriend is staying with us. Nice one, Eddie!" Rosalie laughed and everyone joined.

"What on earth Rose?"

"Okay you guys stop! Rosalie, leave Tanya alone, it is hard enough on her without us making jokes about it. And Edward, seriously? Please! Now come one, I have a baby waiting back home, let's get this over with."

_Bella Cullen! Bella Cullen! Bella Cullen! _That's what I kept screaming in my head. She was my wife and it was irrational to be jealous, yet again, but how could I not? Human men were thinking all kinds of fantasies about _my wife_.

And like that wasn't enough to make my day even worse that it was to begin with. As soon as we walked in the parking lot and drive away from this place as soon as possible, I stopped dead on my tracks.

There next to my car was standing the last person that should even be in this place right that moment.

Tanya.

_What the hell?_


	15. Chapter 13 part 2

***Edited 7/4/2013***

**Chapter 13**

**She devil (part 2)**

**EPOV**

Tanya? What was that woman doing?

"What the hell?" Muttered Emmett, the rest of us where left with our eyes wide and our mouths hanging open. This wasn't good, at all.

"Maybe she got bored at home…?" I don't know if Bella really believed that or she was just trying to make excuses for Tanya, either way, I didn't like it one bit.

"Bored? Really? Well, she should go back home if she gets bored. Its her fist day here for God's sake! What will she do next week? Next month? Huh?"

God forbid she stayed here for that long!

_She'll stay here for a month? What the fuck Edward? Are you serious? _My brother always the calm one.

"I don't know, I certainly hope not."

Tanya spotted us and slowly made her way over, attracting as much attention as she could, as per usual. From the corner of my eye I saw Jason eyeing her with wide eyes and lust rolling off of him in huge waves. I shuddered, that's not what I needed right now. Tanya having an affair with any human man right under our noses.

"Hey you guys, Esmee thought it would be a good idea if I would come over here and maybe go hunting or whatever. I want to explore the city!" She clapped her hands, her eyes sparkling.

I tried to focus, maybe find out her plan but she was blocking me yet again; I seriously wanted to believe her but I couldn't! There was something there and I was sure of it, Tanya never hides her thoughts from me, on the contrary, she always had and 'open mind'.

"Nice of her, really, but I just want to go home and spend the rest of the day with my daughter Tanya, but everyone else could join you."

My wife, always the kindhearted one, even to those who never deserved it.

"I'm sure Nessie will be fine, that Jacob guys came from Forks and they were still together what I left the house. They were really adorable actually, well as adorable as a dog can be that is." She chuckled.

"Jake is back? That was quick, but still I want go home if that alright." She turned to us, "You guys should go with Tanya." She said.

Jasper reluctantly nodded and so did Emmett, as for the girls, they chose shopping.

"I'll come with you."

"No Edward you should go to, you'll be back in just a few hours, okay?" She asked with pleading eyes. But I didn't want to leave with Tanya, especially considering the fact that Jake was home with my daughter. Maybe this was the time I needed to figure out what the hell was Tanya's plan. I just prayed to God she had none.

Two hours later and I still couldn't find it in me to ask her what the hell was going on! Every time I would start a questions but I would ask her something completely different in the end.

She was in the middle of fixing her clothes and reapplying her ruing make-up when I turned to look at her. Where do I start?

Why are you here? What do you want? I sounded like I was scared of her!

"Just ask me Edward." She sighed and I froze. Was I that obvious?

"Yes, you were that obvious." I froze again.

"Okay, look," she sat on the ground and I sat beside her, turning my head and listening carefully.

"I came here to start anew. Which by the way, I can't do if you are constantly trying to read my mind Edward, you never did that!" she scolded, "I came with you guys because I knew that if I wanted to begin a new life, like yours, that you would be the most influential and helpful people I know. I know it's not easy for you to accept my sudden change but..." she looked me in the eyes. "I want what you and Bella have. I want to feel that kind of love because frankly I tired of being on my own and having random relationships, if you could call it that," she rolled her eyes, "I want to be with someone because I'm in love, I want to chose it. I want to have the option. I don't want to be with someone just because that someone is a vampire and we get along or whatever. I want to feel wanted, in a different way, I want to feel loved." She sighed again and I was left speechless.

This wasn't the Tanya I knew, the strong independent woman who care about herself and only. This was another version of her, a fragile girl who was tired of hiding away and compromising because of her situation.

I, better, than no one knew what it was like to wait an eternity for the right one. I just never thought the day would come that Tanya would feel like this. I didn't know if I should be happy and help her through it or take a step back and have my doubts.

Bella trusted her, Bella believed her, could I?

**TanyaPOV**

He just stood there looking at me and I could practically see the wheels turning in his head. He believed me. Finally!

_**A/N: **__**So, do you believe her or not?**_


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter 1****4: Open Your Eyes**

**EPOV**

A week passed since the Tanya incidence at school and things had cooled off a little bit. That was until Tanya dropped the bomb.

She was dating Jason.

Jason.

From all people she had to pick him as her boy toy!

"_Jason? Really? What are you thinking Tanya! That guy will only cause us more troubles than we already have! He was after Bella and he__ still is, his intentions are clear as day." _

"_Are you jealous, Edward?"_

_I looked at her with wide eyes, "Are you insane? That's why you're doing this?"_

_She really thought that jealousy was the key here? I should have known she had ulterior motives. That vile woman!_

_She chuckled, "You did it!" She pointed at me and I gave her a confused look. _

_What did I do?_

"_You dated a human, and now you're married and you have a baby. I can't have a baby, not that I want one anyway, but I want to try everything. Humans, vampires, hell maybe even that stinky wolf you have around." She wrinkled her nose at the last word and laughed. "No, not that desperate!"_

"_Tanya!"_

"_Oh, please, don't use that tone with me. And anyway, I'm doing it and you can't stop me so drop it."_

Fortunately she was smart enough not to bring him over so that saved us from a lot of troubles.

Bella of course thought that the whole deal was great! She thought that Tanya was right and maybe Jason could be Tanya's Bella; whatever that meant.

I on the other hand, didn't believe her one bit and as much as I could, I was keeping my eyes open. All I needed was for her to make a mistake.

I was keeping Jason away from Bella as much as I could, and Tanya checked all the time.

"What are you thinking?" Bella stepped outside the door and came to sit beside me.

"Stuff…" I trailed.

"Meaning Tanya, Edward, please. Drop it. I know it's hard to trust her, especially for you that you've known her for so long but please drop it, it doesn't matter anyway. Tanya is a big girl and she knows what she's doing. And besides, Jason is the one we should keep an eye on. I don't think it'll be easy for her to be around him."

I glared at her, "Did you seriously just say that? Jason? Why?"

She chuckled, "Edward, you were in love with me, for you it was vital to be careful with me but Tanya, she's experimenting if I can describe it that way. She can easily give in to temptation. We don't want a dead student on campus. Especially one that's kind of connected to us. Everyone saw them."

_My wife… the wise one! _

I lifted my hands in the air, "I surrender Mrs. Cullen, you have thought this through more that I have."

Truth was, I was thinking about Tanya's motives all the time…

But, maybe that was it…

Could she want that? Could she want to expose us that way?

No, she wouldn't… would she?

_***Two days later***_

"A double date? Tell me you're kidding Bella." _Please, please!_

She gave me a look that said 'don't ask me again'.

"Edward, she asked and I couldn't tell her no. Just be polite and a gentleman and it'll all be over before you know it. For me." She pouted and I was a goner.

Dammit!

It was the best idea ever. Maybe it was what Tanya wanted but it was the best idea ever.

She hadn't 'trained' him properly. His mind was wide open for me and that was all I needed.

**Tanya POV**

That stupid human was still laughing, "V-v-vampire?"

It would be easier if I just showed him but I knew from experience that it wasn't the best thing; that scared them for life, the remaining of it anyway.

"Yes."

It took more time than I thought it would but finally, he was well informed of my plans.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked in the end.

"Because its easier to distract him this way. He thinks something is up and I want him to think that way. While he's trying to figure out a way to take me down or expose me, you'll get closer to Bella and he'll be too busy to notice."

He gave me a wicked smile and I internally laughed. Poor little human.

He'll have all the information I need him to have so that Edward knows only a part of the plan.

I couldn't wait for the moment that this will all shutter around him.

A dead human and Bella in the middle of it all.

It was finally my time to get revenge, from Edward mostly. The fool; he had me around all these decades and he fell for a human.

Let's see what he'll do when she's not around anymore.

**EPOV**

"_V-v-vampire?"_

_No, this woman couldn't be serious. She was really insane. Hot but insane none the less._

"_Yes."_

_The look in her eyes was dead serious. She really meant it. _

_The bright eyes…. the weird diet and the hard cold skin… all of them… the same characteristics…._

_No… it couldn't possible be…_

"_Why are you doing this?" I asked as soon as she was done explaining._

"_Because its easier to distract him this way. He thinks something is up and I want him to think that way. While he's trying to figure out a way to take me down or expose me, you'll get closer to Bella and he'll be too busy to notice."_

_Yes, I could do that. It was certainly a challenge. _

That was her plan.

She wanted Jason to seduce Bella while I was too busy dealing with her.

Not going to work Tanya. Not if I have a say in it!

_**A/N: Small, I know but the next one will, hopefully, come soon. I won't make any promises. I'm sorry for the huge delay, I had lots of things in my mind and I couldn't get this one out. Thanks for sticking around and review! **_


	17. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 - Double Date**

**A/N: I'm so, so, sorry for the delay. I just got my computer back and I'm typing furiously trying to get the chapters ready. I had everything written down but my computer crashed again and I lost some chapters so now I'm trying to get them right again.**

**I'll update as soon as my other stories are written, or maybe even sooner, depends on the mood actually. It really sucks to re-write something and trying to remember everything. **

**A huge thank you to everyone that are still reading this**.

**_Happy New Year!_**

_Chapter outfit can be found here: www (dot) polyvore (dot) com/bella_cullens/set?id=41727491_

_**Previously…**_

**EPOV**

_No… it couldn't possible be…_

_"Why are you doing this?" I asked as soon as she was done explaining._

_"Because its easier to distract him this way. He thinks something is up and I want him to think that way. While he's trying to figure out a way to take me down or expose me, you'll get closer to Bella and he'll be too busy to notice."_

_Yes, I could do that. It was certainly a challenge._

That was her plan.

She wanted Jason to seduce Bella while I was too busy dealing with her.

Not going to work Tanya. Not if I have a say in it!

**BPOV**

Double date with Tanya and Jason.

It wasn't such a big deal though I didn't know why Edward was so on edge. The whole day, he would stare her like he was trying to read her mind. Which was odd, if Tanya was blocking him out then that was out of the ordinary, though I couldn't blame her. It was bad enough to have someone in your head all day, but things got a lot more worst when I found out what she was thinking and the reason she was blocking Edward.

"Do you want to know about the sex, Edward? Is that it? Cause I can give you the image vivid and clear. You don't have to try so hard, you know." She yelled at him after an awkward day of silence.

He cringed and scoffed, "Sex, is the only thing you don't hide from me. So don't play coy with me cause I know you. Whatever you're planning, isn't going to work."

"Edward." I silenced him placing my hand on his, "Maybe we should hunt, don't you think? Come on."

We jumped off the window and start running towards the mountains.

"Just what do you think you're doing? What do you think she's hiding?" I asked him once we were out of earshot.

He shook his head, "I don't know. But Bella you don't know her, she's not acting normal. Tanya is not that person you see in there. For what ever reason she's hiding her thoughts from me and that is not normal behavior. Usually her mind is loud and clear."

So, yeah, I knew that Tanya had a thing for my husband and she made that fact know every chance she had but I wasn't going to be sad now that she ended it.

"Aren't you happy? Aren't you satisfied that she finally gave up?" I asked with a bit of anger in my voice. Was he for real? This is what I've always wanted. For her to back off.

"I'm happy, okay. But I want to know if it's the real her or not. And something tells me it's not. Trust me Bella. I know her better than she thinks."

After several minutes of silence I spoke up. "We have a date tonight. With her and Jason." Before Edward could react I placed my finger on his lips, gathering a drip of blood and silencing him.

"You'll keep quite and polite. She told me that if everything went right, she would take him and leave. She's falling for him and she doesn't know it yet. She wants company. She wants what we have and I'm not going to judge her. She's lonely Edward and now she found someone that makes her happy. So shut it and be a gentleman." I placed a gentle kiss on his lips and we took off to resume out hunting trip in comfortable silence.

I tiptoed in the room trying to calm my nerves and force a smile on my lips. I couldn't believe it, I couldn't believe _her_.

Was she trying to embarrass me? Both of us?

What the hell!

After my hunt with Edward I came back and prepared for tonight's dinner. I put on a nice midnight blue dress with one shoulder bare, a nice pair of pip toes and accessories.

Imagine my surprise when I walked out of the bedroom and saw a blonde version of my self… well… a sluttier version actually.

Tanya had on the same color dress but hers was tight and strapless. With matching accessories and too much jewelry she had an innocent smile on her face. "We match!"

Yeah we did… too fucking cute wasn't it?

_Not!_

I nodded my head and tried to smile, "Yeah we do."

"Oh Bella, I'm so happy about tonight. Maybe finally Jason will see that a human and a vampire can be together too… I've told him about your story you know… It's like a fairytale…" She cooed.

I remember the first time I saw Tanya at the wedding and this woman right here in front of me is the opposite of that….

Could Edward be right?

Was she planning something?

This all was too damn perfect to be true…

The Tanya I met would never settle for a human, yes she would have sex with a human and then lunch but never attempt a relationship.

I shook my head and decided that tonight I would see how she acted around him and then act.

Despite the fact that Tanya looked like my clone, she start acting like it too.

When we met Jason outside the restaurant and got in, I immediately start studying her.

She was acting like a human would, and while that was a good thing, it was weird seeing her like that. She would roll her eyes and even bit her lip.

What is she trying to do?

What is she putting this act on?

Maybe she wants to be more like a human around him but still, this was not the woman I thought to be.

I would have to talk to Edward as soon as possible.

I remember our little argument when she told me about her story with Edward and how furious she was but apologized and changed her whole demeanor after that.

_"Don't you have any question for me Bella? I know I would if I were you..." she smirked._

_"What are you talking about? What things?"_

_"Well there was a time that you didn't exist and Edward and I go way back. We have history."_

_Oh no! Was she really that shallow?_

_"Tanya, no offence but no matter how many decades you know Edward, my husband, it is nothing in comparison to what Edward and I have been through! You know nothing about it and once this plane lands you will announce that you're leaving and that you'll travel or whatever but you'll stay away from us. Don't you have dignity?" I was fed up!_

_The rest of the passengers were already asleep and no one could here us talking, well... arguing. Except from my in laws._

_"Oh no you didn't! You are the one to talk bout dignity? He and I were supposed to be together but then you and your stupid blood get in the way and suddenly it's over! You should've stayed with your mother and never ever met him!"_

_Was she for real?_

_"Are you out of your mind? You know him for decades and he still doesn't want you! And I only knew him for a week and now we are married. Listen, I don't want to argue with you anymore! You are a part of our family, I like it or not, and I don't intend to change our relationship."_

_She sighed and looked away, "He never looked at me the way he looks at you. He loves you and I know it but Bella, I've waited years upon years for him to change his mind. I'm never going to find something like that and it scares me now. It's a long life and I'm tired of living alone. I'm sorry."_

_She actually looked sorry. _

But what if it really was just an act and she had other things on her mind.

Her words were fuelled with so much hatred and passion. She really believed every word. She really was in pain and pain could make a woman do extreme things. I knew that first thing.

But something told me that Tanya wouldn't do jumping off a cliff… but hunting.

And specifically for my husband.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Review?**


	18. Chapter 16

_**I'm back! You remember me, don't you? I know it's been way too long but I don't have enough time to write… Hopefully this will make it up to you guys! A huge thank you to all of you who are still with me and still reading and a huge thank you for the reviews and alerts! **_

_**A quick shout out, to a very good friend and also a writer, he just got started and he's doing a wonderful job, for all the Greek fans, you should go and check him out! This chapter is for him, because he is one of the few male authors in our fandom and he supports me and recs me every chance he gets. This is for Dinos. The English version will be up soon… Enjoy :) **_

_**www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/7909829/1/**_

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Bella POV

Previously…

_She sighed and looked away, "He never looked at me the way he looks at you. He loves you and I know it but Bella, I've waited years upon years for him to change his mind. I'm never going to find something like that and it scares me now. It's a long life and I'm tired of living alone. I'm sorry."_

_She actually looked sorry. _

But what if it really was just an act and she had other things on her mind.

Her words were fuelled with so much hatred and passion. She really believed every word. She really was in pain and pain could make a woman do extreme things. I knew that first thing.

But something told me that Tanya wouldn't do jumping off a cliff… but hunting.

_And specifically for my husband._

…

..

.

As soon as Jason left the room and went to the bathroom, I discretely followed him.

"B-Bella?" He stuttered as soon as he saw me. "What are you doing here?" The frightened look left his face and instead a mischievous smile spread on his face.

_Eww._

"Nothing, just wanted to congratulate you on the new relationship. How's that working our for you?" I asked and stepped closer to him.

"F-f-fine, just fine." He backed away and lowered his eyes.

Now, as a vampire, I never had to use the beauty that came with immortality but they say there's always a first time for everything right? This time, all I wanted was the right information from him and everything would fall into place and finally the truth would shine. Because if there was one thing I had learnt was that Edward always had a hunch. He, like Jasper, could feel when something was wrong, especially when someone was desperately trying to hide their thoughts from him. In this case, that someone was of course Tanya.

I looked him in the eyes as I spoke. "Listen to me and listen carefully. I may be a polite creature and my human side may take over from time to time but that doesn't mean I'm not a predator. That doesn't mean I'm not a killer like everyone else. And I'll be damned if I let you or anyone, ruin my family. My record is clean but I promise you, I will not hesitate to put you as my first victim. So if you value your life, _at all_, you better start talking because Tanya will be the last person you have to worry about if I get my hands on you." The words left my mouth and my hands tighten around his arms.

"Okay…"

**Edward POV**

I watched as Bella left quickly after Jason and frowned.

"What has you worried?"

I turned my head and looked at Tanya's golden eyes. "Nothing."

"Liar. I know you better than you think Edward. Are you worried about her?"

_You little…._

"Worried? About Bella?" I threw my head back and laughed.

She frowned and turned away. "Okay, you feel secure, we got it."

"No, I don't. Secure is not how I feel about my relationship. She's my mate. My wife. Everything. There's nothing that would ever, ever, make me doubt her. And even if she ever felt tempted, then I would let her act her fantasies. Eternity is a long time to spend only with one."

_Lies._ Everything was lies and it practically burnt my mouth but it certainly worked.

She looked at me with huge eyes and a mouth agape. "You would let her fuck someone else? Are you serious?" She whispered furiously.

_Ha! Like Bella would ever want another…_

I nodded, "If that's what she wants. If that'll make her happy then yes. I would." I pondered that thought for only a moment and then mentally shoke my head. I knew that if it ever happened, I would let her live her dreams and explore. It would kill me but my need to make her every wish come true and her every dream real was greater then my male ego.

_Don't think like that now, Edward._

"Unbelievable."

"When you love someone, you put their needs first, Tanya." I raised my eyebrow. "Wouldn't you do that with Jason?"

She smiled. "Would you?"

"What?"

"If Jason was the one that Bella wanted. If she told you that he is the one 'experience' she wants to live, would you do it? Let her with a human, you actually hate. You have been inside his head; you've seen all the scenes he wants to act out with your wife. So, tell me, would you be okay with that?"

Her words actually stung but I wasn't about to let her get to me.

"In fact, they've been there quite a long time, don't you think?"

If I had a heart, it would be furiously beating inside my cold, hard chest. But not a single heartbeat was beating inside me. My mind was replaying all that vile scenes inside Jason's mind. Every thought he had of my wife. And when I was just about to get up and take her away from this place, from this woman, she came from the restroom and seconds later a very flushed Jason followed behind her. His clothes a mess and his face flushed with all the blood in his cheeks.

_What the hell?_

"Where have you been?" Jason sat next to Tanya and took her hand in his.

"Bella run into me and we chatted a bit. Nothing else. Should we order?" He was looking everywhere but avoided all eye contact.

I locked eyes with Bella, and silently asked her, _what was that?_

She blinked and smile. "Everything is fine. Yes, let's order."

I looked at her surprised. _What is going on here?_

I focused on Tanya and Jason, trying to find out what had happened in there while they were gone. I knew that Jason definitely hit on Bella but she looked too comfortable.

_Ridiculous, here we are, sitting like old buddies trying to figure out what to order when no one is actually going to eat. _

_I can't believe I'm alive! I can't believe I survived that. What the fuck? Oh my God… _

While Tanya was too busy to notice, Jason was panting and trying to slow his heartbeat. What did he mean by that? Did Bella do something to him? Did she hurt him in any way?

Jason's mind was a mess all night and I couldn't figure out a way to understand. In the end I stopped trying. Whatever it was Bella would tell me at home.

Right?

…

..

.

_Chapter 17 – Teaser -_

_No way. There was no way Bella was actually meeting him. No way in hell. No way. No way. No way._

_If I was a human, my head would have burst from the headache by now. So many things. So much that had happened so fast. I knew my wife. I knew Bella. I knew she would never, ever do something like that. Ever. So why would she agree to meet Jason, alone, in a crowded area in the middle of the day? _

_Why?_

"_I can't see Edward. I just can't. It's like she is not thinking of anything. It's like she has no plans for the future. Like everything she does is just spontaneous. It would be scary if I hadn't seen this before."_

_I looked at my sister puzzled. "Before?"_

"_Yes. It's the same as Victoria. Like her, Tanya is not planning anything. It's like someone is planning for her. But who would that be and why? What is she up too?"_

_Alice never stopped asking but all I could think of was one thing._

_Jason._

…

_.._

_._

**Review!**


	19. Chapter 17

**Hello! I know it's been forever and I'm so sorry! Long story short, my computer crashed and it took forever to fix it. Thank you all for your PMs! I can't believe how many of you sent me messages asking about the story, it means so much... **

**I will update all my stories (probably un-beta'd cause I'm in a hurry to get all the chapters out there) so don't worry. **

**A small reminder and then on with the story! See you at the end!**

**Chapter 17 - EPOV**_  
_

_Previously…_

If I had a heart, it would be furiously beating inside my cold, hard chest. But not a single heartbeat was beating inside me. My mind was replaying all that vile scenes inside Jason's mind. Every thought he had of my wife. And when I was just about to get up and take her away from this place, from this woman, she came from the restroom and seconds later a very flushed Jason followed behind her. His clothes a mess and his face flushed with all the blood in his cheeks.

_What the hell?_

"Where have you been?" Jason sat next to Tanya and took her hand in his.

"Bella run into me and we chatted a bit. Nothing else. Should we order?" He was looking everywhere but avoided all eye contact.

I locked eyes with Bella, and silently asked her, _what was that?_

She blinked and smile. "Everything is fine. Yes, let's order."

I looked at her surprised. _What is going on here?_

I focused on Tanya and Jason, trying to find out what had happened in there while they were gone. I knew that Jason definitely hit on Bella but she looked too comfortable.

_Ridiculous, here we are, sitting like old buddies trying to figure out what to order when no one is actually going to eat._

_I can't believe I'm alive! I can't believe I survived that. What the fuck? Oh my God…_

While Tanya was too busy to notice, Jason was panting and trying to slow his heartbeat. What did he mean by that? Did Bella do something to him? Did she hurt him in any way?

Jason's mind was a mess all night and I couldn't figure out a way to understand. In the end I stopped trying. Whatever it was Bella would tell me at home.

Right?

…

..

.

Later that night we went hunting but Bella still wouldn't tell me anything. It was frustrating.

"Edward. I told you, nothing happened. We just talked about him and Tanya. That's all."

She avoided all questions and would always find a way to change the subject. Truth be told she knew what she was doing and I may have left her change our discussion about Jason and their talk a time or two… Or three… Or maybe five. But that was beside the point.

I had to learn to trust her and her closed mind. If there was anything that she wanted to tell me then she would. But for now I would let her handle it, because… well there wasn't much I could do about it after all.

It reminded me of another time when Bella had to keep a secret from me. She had to hide the truth from me in order to protect us from the Volturi. I hated the idea that this was the case, again, but like the last time it happened, I would have to deal with whatever she wanted to do and the reason behind it.

The sun was slowly coming up and another day would just as soon end for humans. Alice's predictions were on fire, like always. About the weather, the people that we interacted with, their thoughts and observation about us and our behavior around them. Our typical 'check up' of the day. Everything was planned. The same classes as always, the same interactions with the humans, same old, same old.

It still seemed so strange and yet so right to have Bella by my side. When you spend eternity looking for your mate and actually finding them, it takes a while to get used to the idea of not being alone anymore.

Images flashed in my mind, like Alice was watching our future. The same pattern of classes and the usual was now interrupted by an image that made me sick to my stomach.

Bella and Jason. Meeting.

No way. There was no way Bella was actually meeting him. No way in hell. No way. No way. No way.

If I was a human, my head would have burst from the headache by now. So many things. So much that had happened so fast. I knew my wife. I knew Bella. I knew she would never, ever do something like that. Ever. So why would she agree to meet Jason, alone, in a crowded area in the middle of the day?

Why?

_I can't see Edward. I just can't. It's like she is not thinking of anything. It's like she has no plans for the future. Like everything she does is just spontaneous. It would be scary if I hadn't seen this before._

I looked at my sister puzzled. "Before?"

"Yes. It's the same as Victoria. Like her, Tanya is not planning anything. It's like someone is planning for her. But who would that be and why? What is she up too? And this meeting? I don't get it."

All I could think was one thing.

Jason.

"Jason?"

Her eyes glazed over for a second as image after image assaulted me like she was seeing it inside her mind.

_Jason in the middle of the park, waiting for Bella and her walking in human pace to meet him. _

_Tanya and Jason talking but him actually doing all the thinking; images of the fight with the Volturi, Irina getting killed, Tanya's need for revenge as she looked at Bella and I with Nessie afterwards. _

_All the stories she had heard about James and Victoria from Laurent, our version of the same story and the fight with Riley. How Victoria told him about our abilities and him doing all the thinking._

"But I don't understand Alice. How could she tell him about us in the first place without the Volturi getting involved? Humans are not supposed to know about us." As soon as the words were out of my mouth I paused. Bella knew about us for years and they knew. But only because…

"She's going to change him?" I gasped. Tanya hadn't share that little information about them with us.

"Apparently."

"And were does Bella fit into this? Why is she meeting him I don't get it."

Alice tried to watch again but to no avail.

"I'll figure it out Al, thanks."

It seemed like Tanya's plan was more complicated that any of us thought. She would change Jason but why? Could there really be a possibility of them being in love? No, that couldn't be it. Sure Tanya could fall for him but to plan this far?

I thought about Victoria and Riley again, the idea of her creating an army was even more ridiculous than her falling in love. Almost. The Volturi were still facing the aftermath of their defeat. Now more than ever they wouldn't care about Tanya and her games. She could keep Jason human for so long without them getting involved.

The Volturi.

They wouldn't get involved in something so small but they would have to if Tanya told anyone else about her. There's only so much they can take after all. More than one people knowing about us would put us all in danger and she knew that.

But she wouldn't risk it. Not after what happened with Irina. She couldn't risk exposure.

Not her. No she wouldn't.

Plan.

Bella.

Could this be her plan? To get Bella involved?

"Edward!"

Ailce's vision were faster than my own thoughts sometimes.

_Bella walking in the park. Her and Jason talking. Screeching tires echoing around the park as a car runs into a tree. Jason pulling her with him away from the accident and into the sunlight._

Alice's vision was flashing in my mind as I burst through the door and run as fast as I could towards the park near the campus. There were at least ten minutes left before the vision but all I could think about was Bella. Pulling her away from the sun was the easy part, she herself was fast enough to do it but having her newborn cravings around an accident was enough to make me run faster.

There was something I had to do to stop the accident first.

Nearly there I spotted the familiar car and slowed down into a walking speed. The car was parked and the owner was getting closer to the vehicle. Stopping right next to the driver's side I got down on my knee easily found the right cord on the bottom of the car and pulled. The damage was minor. Thankfully the clouds were hiding any rays that would come my way, lacing my shoes I got up and walked away but not before leaving something to cover the damage I had done to the car. Money wasn't an issue after all.

The park was only two blocks away, Jason already there and Bella was just entering.

"And where do you think you're going?" I asked as I walked next to her.

"You're suppose to be home. What are you doing here?" She wasn't surprised of course.

"I just stopped a bloodbath from happening. There was an accident on Alice's vision right next to you! And Jason kindly pulled you away and into the sunlight Bella."

Understandment flashed on her face. "I see."

Turning around she motioned for Jason to follow us. "We're going to have a little chat with the happy couple."

.

..

...

**A/N: So that was it. The next one will be up after I update An Act of Love. You might want to put me on alert, I have so many stories coming up! Review! **


	20. Chapter 18

**A/N: I'm in the process of editing the whole story, I already edited the summary. Next one is the epilogue!**

**Chapter 18**

**Previously.**

Could this be her plan? To get Bella involved?

"Edward!"

Ailce's vision were faster than my own thoughts sometimes.

_Bella walking in the park. Her and Jason talking. Screeching tires echoing around the park as a car runs into a tree. Jason pulling her with him away from the accident and into the sunlight._

Alice's vision was flashing in my mind as I burst through the door and run as fast as I could towards the park near the campus. There were at least ten minutes left before the vision but all I could think about was Bella. Pulling her away from the sun was the easy part, she herself was fast enough to do it but having her newborn cravings around an accident was enough to make me run faster.

There was something I had to do to stop the accident first.

Nearly there I spotted the familiar car and slowed down into a walking speed. The car was parked and the owner was getting closer to the vehicle. Stopping right next to the driver's side I got down on my knee easily found the right cord on the bottom of the car and pulled. The damage was minor. Thankfully the clouds were hiding any rays that would come my way, lacing my shoes I got up and walked away but not before leaving something to cover the damage I had done to the car. Money wasn't an issue after all.

The park was only two blocks away, Jason already there and Bella was just entering.

"And where do you think you're going?" I asked as I walked next to her.

"You're suppose to be home. What are you doing here?" She wasn't surprised of course.

"I just stopped a bloodbath from happening. There was an accident on Alice's vision right next to you! And Jason kindly pulled you away and into the sunlight Bella."

Understandment flashed on her face. "I see."

Turning around she motioned for Jason to follow us. "We're going to have a little chat with the happy couple."

**Bella POV**

"So, what do you have to say for yourself, Tanya?" Edward was beyond livid.

He told me all about Alice's vision.

I wasn't exactly shocked but what Tanya wanted to do was cruel, to say the least.

"My sister Edward! My sister died just because you fell in love with a human! Just because you decided that to hell with everyone else." Tanya's porcelain skin would have a million tiny angry wrinkles if her vampire skin could form them.

We were all sitting in the living room, Jason was being held by Emmett, and that was pretty much enough.

Tanya was already here when we arrived, probably thinking that maintaining the façade was useless.

"Tanya-"

"No! No! I loved you! I still do, all I've ever wanted was to make you happy, you fool! And you fell in love with a human! She gave you a baby! My sister had to pay for this. We all had to pay for this because Aro won't forget, ever. He will always want revenge. Always." She screamed.

"So, what, what were you going to do then? Huh?" Edward screamed back.

It was a good thing that Nessie wasn't around for this.

"A deal. Her for my freedom. I would give them Bella in exchange for them to not hurt me, ever. Do you have any idea what that would mean? For the Volturi to turn a blind eye? Do you?"

Her eyes sparkled with the possibility.

Edward flinched. "An immortal child? Tanya you know better than that!"

She sighed, looking defeated. "No, I know that it wasn't possible for that to happen." For a moment she actually looked ready to cry, if that was possible. "But still, immunity from Volturi's wrath? That is priceless."

"And a human life isn't?" Esme's voice shook with emotion. "I can't believe you."

"I'm sorry but I won't apologize for that."

"And Jason?" I asked, because after all, he was the only human, just like I had been a year ago.

"I heard all about Riley and Victoria. I just wanted him to drag you to the sunlight and everything would be fine. I told him that my sister had died in the battle, told him all about us and that I could turn him just like Edward did to you. That the only problem was the Volturi and their hatred for us at the moment. The sunlight was actually his idea."

"That's why I had no idea." Alice looked distraught, she couldn't believe that it had happen again.

"I trusted you, you know. For a second I believed you. I know what it feels like, loosing Edward and I could sympathize. I really hoped for a happiness like our Tanya. I really did. So, what now?" I asked looking around the familiar faces of my family and hopefully the only enemy left.


	21. Epilogue

**A/N: A huge thank you to all of you that even if it took me forever to update you'd still read and review. Thank you for sticking with me! :)**

**Epilogue**

**BPOV**

"I'm going to kill him!"

"Edward-"

"No, I'll kill him."

"That would only hurt Nessie and you know that." I smirked knowing that he could never kill Jacob.

"But Bella, you saw it too, right?"

"It's just a promise ring calm down. You knew this would happen. So why are you freaking out?"

Nessie had come home from her trip to Forks with Jake, wearing a very huge, promise ring. Jake had gone all out. Dinner at the beach, candles and all that jazz.

But it was just a promise ring.

Sometimes it was easy to forget that Nessie was an adult now, after all her growing rate had picked up and like in a blink of an eye, she was a grown woman. One that Edward refused to let out of his sight.

"I know boys, I know what they think, I was one remember?" He had once told me when I chastised him about his behavior.

Yes, sure he was one, over a hundred years ago.

Charlie was somewhat happy about it, he said that as long as he got the chance to see his granddaughter getting engaged he was happy.

But it wasn't really an engagement.

Oh well…

"She's so little."

"No, you're way too old." I laughed.

He was, in a way.

Life had been good for us, sure we had our ups and downs, more than usual but our happy ending was coming, sort of.

Tanya had vanished after the whole Jason fiasco, the Denali's had yet to hear any news but it didn't matter. She was gone.

Jason went back home and we never heard from him again.

And all went well.

No more drama, no more enemies. Just us, dealing with everyday stuff that sparkling vampires had to deal with.

Natural.

Us.

Forever.

**~O~**

**The End**


End file.
